Por Uma Lembrança
by PriscaMV
Summary: O que acontece quando a pessoa que você ama se separa e retorna com um grande proplema? Se ajuda para voltar de onde parou. Pesima sinopse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

Senti algo quente em meu rosto acariciando-o. Sua respiração se mesclava com a minha e eu simplesmente não conseguia mais fingir que dormia. Meu coração acelerado me denunciava.

- Minha memória pode não lembrar mais meu coração grita pelo seu. Sakura eu te amo.

Não sei se vou conseguir mais quero muito descrever minha historia a vocês. Como já devem ter notado eu me chamo Sakura e esse que disse que me ama é meu melhor amigo Naruto. Minha historia é longa mais posso contar desde o inicio a vocês. Ela não se inicia como muitas historias de amor. Não! Nos não nos conhecemos no trabalho ou esbarramos na rua. Também não fui salva por ele enquanto atravessava uma rua quando um carro descontrolado vinha em minha direção. Conhecemos-nos ainda crianças. Mas nossos pais não eram amigos ou fomos apresentados no primeiro dia de aula. Conhecemos-nos na janela do meu quarto quando eu tinha apenas sete anos e dançava chiquititas.

Vocês podem estar pensando: "Que maneira ridícula de conhecer alguém!" Mais eu era criança e não me importava com isso. A única coisa com a qual eu me importava era de aprender a dançar.

Todas as minhas amigas sabiam dançar. Ino era a melhor dançarina da escola. Ela sempre dizia que se alguém não soubesse pelo menos dar um passo, essa criança não era boa o suficiente para brincar com ela. Ino era quem sempre inventava as melhores brincadeiras, logo todos queriam brincar com ela. Mais eu não podia. Eu era tímida e não sabia dançar. A maioria das brincadeiras dela acabava com alguém dançando. Acreditei seriamente que se eu aprendesse a dançar chiquititas, que na época era uma febre, eu poderia aprender qualquer coisa e entrar para o grupinho de Ino.

Mais eu não conseguia! Cansei de contar as horas na frente do espelho tentando fazer os passos que considerava como sendo perfeitos. Mais o dia terminava e eu não conseguia.

Um dia eu cai tentando fazer os passos e fiquei parada no tentando entender o por que era tão difícil.

- Como você é ruim! Desse jeito vai acabar ralando o joelho todo e não dançar nada.

Olhei de onde vinha voz e vi um menino na janela vizinha assistindo minha tentativa fracassada. Ele ria desdenhosamente e seus cabelos loiros eram esvoaçados pelo vento enquanto isso. Eu fiquei irritada com aquela cena.

- Do que você está rindo palhaço? _ Perguntei irritada.

- Não ta na cara? De você. Isso que você esta tentando fazer é o que? Destruir seu quarto?

Fiquei tão nervosa que queria jogar minha cama pela janela na cara dele. Mais uma menina de seis anos não consegue coisas desse tipo. Assim minha única saída foi fechar minha janela para não olhar mais para a dele que ficava logo na frente.

- Ei rosadinha me desculpe! _ Ele gritou. – Eu só estava brincando. Posso te ensinar uns passos bem legais. _ Eu não respondi mais logo depois comecei a escutar um barulho chato de algo batendo em minha janela. Pensei que se o ignorasse provavelmente pararia mais não aconteceu. Assim parei de novo de tentar dançar pra dar bronca naquele pirralho. Abri com tudo minha janela e tive uma surpresa.

Assim que abri vi o garotinho vindo em minha direção e segurando no batente da janela ficando assim com metade do corpo dentro do meu quarto e o restante fora. O segurei antes que ele caísse e escutei um enorme estrondo no quintal do visinho. Assim que o puxei para dentro olhei pela janela e vi uma tabua partida em duas.

- Esta tentando se matar?

- Você não iria me perdoar. Decidi que seria melhor pedir desculpa pessoalmente. _ Ele pós a mão no bolso e tirou um controle dele. – Ainda bem que não quebrou se não ero sennin iria me matar.

- Quem é erro sennin? _ Perguntei confusa.

- Ele me deu o radio. É meu avô. Como imaginei! Você só tem toca fitas.

- O que tem de mais ter uma toca fita? _ Falei com as mãos na cintura. Aquele queria mesmo me tirar do serio.

- É que eu só tenho cd. Por isso o controle. Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele ligou o som pelo controle e me fez sentar em minha cama. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Naruto me impressionou. Embalado pelo som de Uh Lálálá de Alexia vi ele dar os primeiros passo que considerei perfeitos. Naquele tempo, muita gente curtia essa musica que acabou ficando eternizada. Mais pouca gente, e quase nenhuma criança, sabia dançar aquilo. Mais ele sabia!

Eu acompanhei cada passo que ele deu com os olhos. O ritmo parecia estar dentro do corpo dele. Me senti pequena tentando dançar chiquititas enquanto ele dançava a musica mais ouvida no momento. No fim da musica, ele me olhou ofegante e sorrindo. Ele feliz e eu ali me sentindo um nada.

- OK! Agora é sua vez.

- O que? _ Me assustei. Ele tinha me visto fracassando e dançar chiquititas e agora queria que eu dançasse aquilo? Só podia ser brincadeira.

- Se você não dançar nunca poderei corrigir seus erros e ai não poderá aprender. Se quer dançar chiquititas tem que começar por algo mais difícil ai poderá aprender o que quiser.

- Pra você é fácil falar. Você já sabe.

- Sei por que aprendi com meu avô. Agora vamos, tente.

Nem preciso dizer que fui um desastre. Mais ele teve paciência comigo. Me ensinou passo por passo e duas horas depois eu já tinha aprendido um pouco.

- Sakura hora do jantar. _ Gritou minha mãe.

- Sakura? Esse é o seu nome rosada?

- Sim por quê? _ Perguntei pensando que ele iria zombar que já fizera um sorriso sapeca.

- Eu devia ter imaginado. Já que você é tão linda tinha que ter o nome de uma flor mesmo.

Fiquei olhando para ele enquanto ele olhava pela janela planejando um jeito de voltar por onde tina vindo.

- Não ta pensando em sair pela janela está? _ por mais provável que parecesse eu não queria acreditar que ele fosse assim tão burro.

- Tem outra idéia? _ Não! Minha casa só tem a janela do meu quarto. Eu ainda não sei o que é uma porta.

- Por que não tenta algo diferente do tipo descer as escadas e sair pela porta da frente?

- Sua mãe não vai brigar por eu estar aqui sem a permissão dela? _ Ponto pra ele.

- E agora? Já sei! Tem uma porta na sala e a escada que desce dá na sala. Você sai enquanto eu distraio minha mãe na cozinha. Mais vai em silencio pra ela não te ver.

- Certo!

Descemos rapidamente e o meu mais novo amigo ficou na escada esperando enquanto eu tentava convencer minha mãe de fazer batata frita. Depois de um tempo voltei e ele já tinha partido.

Depois de convencer minha mãe de fazer minhas batatas, nos sentamos à mesa acompanhadas de meu pai para jantar. Enquanto jantávamos, escutamos novamente o som Uh Lálálá vindo do visinho. Não pude evitar sorrir.

- Esse visinho novo ouviu isso o dia inteiro. Não sei como aquele velho não enjoa dela. _ Comentou minha mãe.

- O que você fez hoje Sakura? _ Perguntou-me o meu pai.

- Aprendi a dançar! _ Disse sorrindo. Meus pais sabiam o quanto eu queria aprender embora não soubessem o motivo.

- Serio? Qual musica você aprendeu? _ Perguntou meu pai sorrindo.

- Uh Lálálá! _ Respondi animada. Meu pai pareceu-m surpreso e minha mãe confusa.

- Como você aprendeu a dançar essa musica? Não saiu do seu quarto o dia inteiro. _ Comentou minha mãe.

- O novo visinho me ensino! _ Nesse momento escutei batidas na janela. Tive medo de que ele tivesse arranjado outra tabua. – Tenho que ir ou aquele idiota pode cair tentando chegar ao meu quarto. _ Eu me levantei rapidamente.

Meu pai deu um pulo a minha frente.

- Ele o que? Querida fique com Sakura enquanto dou uma lição naquele pervertido. _ No momento eu não entendi por que meu pai ficou tão nervoso. Hoje entendo que ele pensou que era o avô de Naruto que tentava entrar pela minha janela.

- Pai não o machuque! Ele é meu amigo e me ensinou a dançar. _ Gritei. Eu consegui correr ate a porta do meu quarto antes que minha mãe me segura-se de novo.

Ouvi meu pai abrindo a janela nervoso e em seguida ouvi aquela voz degredada do meu mais novo amigo.

- Oi! Você é o pai da Sakura?

- Sim! _ Disse meu pai surpreso. – E você quem é?

- Eu sou o Naruto! Ela já acabou de jantar? Eu já!

- Onde está o senhor que mora com você? _ Meu pai ainda não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.

- Meu avô? Ele está trabalhando! Eu tenho que ensinar ela os últimos passos de Uh Lálálá antes que ele chegue ou estarei encrencado.

- Você ensinou Sakura a dançar? _ Naruto balançou a cabeça. – Querida pode trazer a Sakura.

Eu entrei correndo no quarto e fui ate a janela.

- Pensei que você estava vindo para cá de novo. _ Comente enquanto minha mãe se aproximava da janela.

- Eu não tenho outra tabua. Talvez amanhã eu encontre outra. Aquela é sua mãe? _ Eu balancei a cabeça. – Ela também é bonita. Mais seu pai é bem feio. Mais é legal.

- Agradeço por isso garoto. _ Disse meu pai divertido. Ele entendeu o que se passava. Ali não tinha nenhum pervertido. Éramos apenas duas crianças fazendo uma nova amizade.

Mais aposto que assim como eu, ele não esperava que aquela amizade fosse durar tanto tempo ou seguir o caminho que seguiu.


	2. Seguir Aprendendo

_**Seguir aprendendo!**_

Passaram vários dias ate o inicio das aulas. Naruto me ensinava e era pior que meu pai. Ele sempre exigia demais de mim por acreditar que eu poderia saber o melhor. Sinceramente, ele nunca me ensinou chiquititas que era o que eu queria aprender de inicio. Mais me ensinou musicas que ninguém mais poderia saber.

Um exemplo disso foi que em nosso primeiro dia de aula eu estava na porta da escola quando vi Ino e outras garotas brincando. Aproximei-me e as vi dançando um musica que nunca tinha ouvido na vida. Quem não dançava era tirado da brincadeira. Ino a chamava de "dança das provas". Acontecia o seguinte: uma criança era escolhida para correr e pegar as outras. Se a que fosse pega não desse passos que as outras consideravam legais, essa que foi pega estava fora do jogo.

- O rosadinha, quer brincar? _ Perguntou-me Ino me olhando.

Eu sempre me recusava. Tinha medo de sair da brincadeira logo no inicio e depois rirem de mim. Naquele dia, não pensei diferente.

- Eu...

- Ela quer! E eu entro junto. _ Respondeu Naruto aparecendo sei lá de onde. Só sei que eu o fulminei com os olhos.

- Sabe dançar loirinho? _ Perguntou ela.

- Muito mais do que você! _ Respondeu ele serio. – E a Sakura não fica para trás. Ela é a melhor dançarina que já conheci.

- Naruto! _ Eu queria cavar um buraco e pular dentro.

- Então, nos mostre! _ Ino disse com desdém. Naruto riu e eu me encolhi.

- Aqui tem rádio?_ Todos riram!

- Acha que a música vem de onde? _ Perguntou Ino.

- Quero saber se é disco ou cd. _ Naruto falou como se estivesse a chamando de burra.

- Aqui ninguém tem som de cd. _ Disse ela.

- Diga por si só! Amanhã eu trago o meu radio e eu e Sakura vamos mostrar a vocês como se dança de verdade. Vem Sakura. _ Ele disse me puxando.

Era como meus piores pesadelos. Conforme nos afastávamos todos riam de nós. Naruto tinha conseguido em alguns minutos fazer o que eu tinha evitado todo o ano.

- Viu o que você fez? _Disse para ele quando estávamos a uma distancia considerável de todos. – Estão rindo de nós!

- Amanhã eles vão pedir para que desculpemos por terem duvidado. Vamos mostrar a eles como dançamos bem.

- Você é quem faz isso Naruto! Eu não sei.

- Sabe sim! Eu vou provar isso pra você e para todos.

- O que você esta pensando em fazer amanhã? _ Perguntei ao ver o sorriso maroto no rosto dele.

- The Time Of My Life! _ Ele me respondeu.

- Não é a musica daquele filme que assistimos juntos?_ Ele confirmou com a cabeça. -Você pirou de vez? Só ensaiamos isso uma vez.

- Pra mim você estava ótima. Por isso escolho essa musica para ser nossa primeira a mostrarmos a eles.

- Eu não sei dar o salto.

- A Baby também não sabia.

- Ele teve tempo para aprender.

- Pior que teve. _ Ele coçou a cabeça e sorriu. – Tem algum rio por aqui?

- Você viu algum?

- Sakura tivesse visto não perguntaria. Não seja má. Responde-me vai.

- Não tem nenhum rio por aqui seu tonto! _ Foi nesse momento que dei um tapa na cabeça dele pela primeira vez.

- Ai Sakura! _ Ele gemeu. Eu ri. – Não se preocupe. Vamos conseguir rapidinho.

Assim que minha mãe chegou para nos buscar, Naruto entrou no carro já perguntando o quão longe tinha um rio. Quando minha mãe disse que era bem longe, ele fechou a cara e ficou pensativo. Minha mãe riu e perguntou no que ele pensava.

- No quanto o chão é duro! _ Respondeu ele e ela riu mais ainda.

- Por que essa análise do quanto o chão é duro?

- Por que quando a Sakura cair, eu não posso deixar ela se machucar.

Minha mãe não entendeu mais eu sim. Ele se referia ao pulo que u teria que dar e ele me segurar. Eu estava com medo dele me deixar cair mais ao ouvir isso eu me senti mais a vontade.

- Não se preocupe comigo Naruto. Tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir.

- Do que vocês estão falando? _ Minha mãe perguntou confusa.

Explicamos a ela. Ela assim que estacionou o carro, pegou minha mochila e pediu que esperássemos ela nos chamar na casa de Naruto. Quando entramos, vi que a casa dele era enorme e muito bonita. Porém, como toda a casa onde mora apenas dois homens, ela era bem desarrumada.

- Seu avô não arruma a casa não? – Perguntei e Naruto riu.

- Não! Aqui quem quer que arrume.

- Certo! O que vamos fazer enquanto minha mãe não nos chama?

- Estou pensando. Tenho que achar o cd onde tem a musica. Logo depois a gente começa a treinar.

Olhei ao redor novamente. Para uma casa tão bagunçada ela era muito aconchegante. Tinha um enorme sofá com almofadas bem arrumadas. Uma TV considerada bem grande para a época e um vídeo cassete bem bonitinho. Um tapete que fiz questão de pisar descalça e assim que senti a maciez em meus pés, decidi me deitar.

- O que está fazendo? _ Perguntou-me Naruto assim que entrou na sala e me viu aproveitando seu tapete.

- Ele é tão macio! Você deve brincar bastante nele né? _ Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e me deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não tenho muitos amigos! Na verdade... Você é minha primeira amiga.

Fiquei abismada com a declaração dele. Ele era sincero e alegre. Como eu poderia ser a primeira amiga dele?

Antes que eu lhe perguntasse algo, ele deu um pulo e riu como se tivesse conseguido algum tipo de conquista inesperada.

- O tapete é macio! _ Ele disse como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta do mundo. – Ele é macio! _Ele pulou do meu lado.

- Para quieto seu idiota. – Eu disse para ele e lhe dei um tapa na nuca.

- Ai Sakura-chan! _ Disse ele pondo a mão no lugar em que eu acertei.

- Era pra doer mesmo. Você estava me assustando.

- Desculpe! Mais já parou para pensar que talvez o tapete aqui de casa pudesse ser um bom lugar para cair? _ Foi ai que percebi o porquê da alegria dele.

- Mais ainda assim, doeria! _ Retruquei.

- Sakura, Naruto, venham ate aqui! _ Gritou minha mãe.

Quando chegamos à porta de casa, ela nos apontou a sala. Quando entramos vimos tudo o que uma criança quer ver: Um lugar com travesseiros e almofadas espalhados no centro do cômodo enquanto o restante dos moveis estavam todos amontoados em um canto.

- Mãe, a gente vai poder brincar aqui? _ Perguntei como meus olhos brilhando.

- Será o lugar de ensaio de vocês. Mais só por hoje. _ Acreditem vocês ou não, eu a ouvi dizer isso varias vezes quando eu e Naruto inventávamos de aprender uma dança ou brincar de estrela nova cela. _ Pena que não nada para por as almofadas por cima.

- Mais eu sei o que poderia servir para isso. _ Naruto disse e sorriu para mim. Eu lhe retribui o sorriso e ambos fomos a casa dele buscar aquele tapete e todas as almofadas e travesseiros que tinha lá.

Passamos horas treinando o pulo sem sucesso. Sempre que eu ia cair muito feio, Naruto se colocava a minha frente e acabava amenizando minha queda. Eu sabia que aqueles travesseiros, por mais maceis que fossem não amenizariam tanto assim a dor. Mais ele insistia que não doía em nada.

À noite, Naruto jantou conosco e depois voltamos a treinar. Minha mãe tentou no fazer parar mais meu pai a fez desistir. Depois daquele dia observando a coragem e teimosia do Naruto e o modo dele cuidar de mim, meu pai passou a vê-lo como o filho que sempre desejou ter. E por mais que o tempo passasse a amizade entre os dois não mudou em nada. Pelo menos não até o triste incidente que mudou tanto nossas vidas. Perdão! Não vou adiantar a historia para não deixá-los confusos.

Devido ao cansaço físico e emocional, eu e Naruto acabamos por dormir ali mesmo. Minha mãe nos cobriu e deixou um bilhete na porta da casa do Naruto para avisar o avo dele que ele estava bem e seguro lá em casa.

Na manhã seguinte minha mãe nos acordou e Naruto foi correndo para casa a fim de se arrumar. Minha mãe concordou em levar o radio dele no nosso carro e isso facilitou muito as coisas. Chegando à escola minha mãe também conversou com a diretora sobre o que estava acontecendo e a pedido da diretora, tínhamos agora que nos apresentar não só para Ino e nossos colegas, mais para a escola inteira.

- Naruto estou com medo. Não conseguimos fazer o pulo. Como vamos nos apresentar para toda a escola sem o pulo?

- Não se preocupe Sakura. Apenas confie em mim! _ Disse ele pegando minha mão e a beijando.

Subimos ao palco e todos nos olharam eu tremi e vi minha mãe sentada ao lado da diretora no fundo. A Musica logo começou a tocar.

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

- Naruto! _ Eu o chamei. Ele me pegou pela cintura e me girado olhou em meus olhos.

- Apenas cofie em mim. _ disse ele.

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you 

Começamos a dançar e a diretora puxou as palmas. Não sei por que mais encarar o Naruto me fez sentir-me mais segura.

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because  
Muitas crianças já se balançavam em suas cadeiras a medida que dançávamos. Minha mãe e a diretora sorriam e pulavam por que já não agüentavam ficar sentadas nas suas cadeiras.

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
Hey, baby

Naruto não pulou do palco como o Patrick Swayze faz no filme enquanto a pobre Jennifer Gray fica lá plantada como uma idiota. Nossa idéia não era ser como no filme mais sim mostrar o que sabíamos. Sendo assim, eu e ele fizemos o mesmo passos do filme só que juntos.

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

Por incrível que pareça, eu me afastei de Naruto com uma rapidez incrível e corri ate ele ainda temendo levar um tombo como ocorreu em minha casa. Mais para a surpresa de todos, e nossa própria, Ele me pegou e me ergueu como se fizesse isso a um pano ou um lenço de papel. Todos se levantaram e começaram a gritar.

- Naruto você conseguiu! Você me segurou! _ Eu disse assim que ele me desceu e eu o abracei.

- Não Sakura. Nós conseguimos. _ Disse-me ele.

Não pudemos terminar a dança. Todos estavam eufóricos demais para isso. O que era para ser uma dia normal de aula acabou sendo um dia de festa. Ino veio ate nós depois de um tempo.

- Querem saber? Vocês são legais. Poderiam me ensinar alguns desses passos algum dia desses?

- Claro. Respondi eufórica.

- Do jeito que você dança, vai precisar aprender muitos. _ Disse Naruto e eu o cutuquei.

Minha amizade com Naruto começou assim. A com Ino começou por causa dele e ate hoje ela é minha melhor amiga. Mais mesmo tendo Ino, nada poderia substituir tudo o que Naruto me ensinou. Incluindo o que eu aprendi com ele quando tínhamos nove anos.


	3. Estoy Aqui

_**ESTOU AQUI!**_

Las cartas que escribí  
Nunca las envié  
No querrás saber de mi  
No puedo entender  
Lo tonta que fui  
Es cuestión de tiempo y fe  
Mil años con otros mil mas  
Son suficientes para amar

- Sakura espere! _ Disse Naruto. Eu tinha ensaiado por 10 dias antes de mostrar ao Naruto o quanto eu tinha aprendido dança do ventre. Mais do nada ele da pausa na musica e me manda esperar? Eu fiquei doida.

- O que? O que foi Naruto?

- Eu preciso aprender alguma coisa pra te acompanhar. Como você faz isso? _ Eu sorri. Finalmente eu seria a professora.

- Gostou de me ver dançando a dança do ventre? _ Perguntei jogando meu quadril para o lado dele.

- To loco pra ver como você vai dançar o refrão. Mais quero acompanhar.

- Nada disso! Eu vou fazer primeiro, depois vai você.

Ele se sentou e eu tornei a ligar meu radio que agora era de cd também.

Estoy aquí quierendote,  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Eue no puedo comprender  
Estoy enloqueciendome  
Cambiándome un pie por la  
Cara mía  
Esta noche por el día  
Y nada le puedo yo hacer

Naruto acompanhava cada passo que eu dava. Quanto mais ele me acompanhava, mais gosto eu sentia em mostrar o que eu sabia. Mais ele parecia estar mais interessado em aprender e dançar comigo do que me ver dançando.

- Está dançando muito bem Sakura.

- Obrigada! _ Disse me curvando como se agradecesse a um nobre. Ele riu. – Já fazia um tempo que eu tentava aprender dança do ventre. Com as aulas que venho tendo, ficou bem mais fácil.

- Daqui a pouco você vai dançar melhor que a Shakira.

- Não seja bobo. Eu não sou tão boa assim.

- Tem razão! _ Eu bati na cabeça dele. Depois de gemer e dizer como sempre "Ai Sakura-chan" ele começou a sorrir. – Queria ir à locadora alugar algum filme. Quer assistir comigo?

- Claro! Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Certo! Hoje as sete na minha casa. Eu vou escolher o filme e fazer pipoca.

- Tudo bem! Mais vê lá o que você vai alugar. Se for filme de terror eu deixo você assistindo sozinho.

- Eu sei do que você gosta Sakura. Pode deixar que alugarei um bem chato. _ Disse enquanto saia correndo.

Naruto era um menino de apenas nove anos assim como eu. Gostava de filmes do tipo: Loucademia de Policia, Duro de Matar, Star Wars, Exterminador do Futuro e outros do tipo. Mais ele sabia bem que eu não gostava dessas coisas e muitas vezes quando ele alugava, eu nem assistia. Acabava dormindo ou indo embora antes do fim. Mais quando ele queria que eu assistisse com ele, ela sabia que Guarda Costa, Ritmo Quente e Casal Quase Perfeito era a ordem do dia. Assim, ao contrario de mim, ele assistia pacientemente somente para me fazer companhia.

Aguardei por um tempo o retorno de Naruto mais foi em vão. Eu acreditei que ele deveria estar na locadora e fiquei pensando no fato de alem de alugar o filme, ele ainda faria a pipoca. Assim, pedi a minha mãe para fazer um bolo do jeito que ele gostava: Bolo gelado de chocolate. Fui a casa dele com o bolo e como estava tudo quieto, imaginei que ele deveria ter enrolado e saído há pouco tempo para a locadora. Era sempre normal ele sair e deixar a casa aberta então entrei sem cerimônias. Fui a caminho da cozinha e me surpreendi com o que encontrei lá.

- Naruto? O que está fazendo?_ Perguntei o vendo ele lavando a parte da parede perto do fogão. Ele se assustou e escorregou caindo.

- Sakura o que faz aqui tão cedo? _ Disse ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Vim trazer um bolo e pensei em fazer a pipoca. Por que está lavando a parede? _ Perguntei estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Eu...eu..eu... _ Ele tentava conseguir uma boa desculpa para isso.

- Naruto! _ Disse pondo minhas mãos na cintura e olhando para ele. Logo, ele respirou fundo e me olhou derrotado. – Vai me contar a verdade ou não?

- Eu moro sozinho Sakura. _ Me assustei com a confissão. – Meu avô é escritor e vive viajando pelo mundo atrás de informações que ajudem na hora de escrever. Apesar de vir aqui poucas vezes no ano, ele sempre me manda dinheiro e não deixa que nada me falte. Passo maior parte do tempo aqui sozinho ou na sua casa. Sempre que preciso de algo, ligo no celular dele. Por isso que gosto que você venha aqui. Isso me da a impressão de que não estou tão sozinho. Apenas arrumo a casa quando você vem por que não me importo em ficar aqui com tudo limpo quando estou sozinho. Vocês meninas são tão exigentes. _ Ele disse colocando a mão atrás da cabeça e rindo.

- Naruto por que não disse isso antes? _ Eu perguntei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O sorriso forçado dele doeu meu coração e me azia sentir um idiota por não ter notado isso antes e dado apoio nos últimos anos que estivemos juntos. Sem pensar, eu o abracei.

- Sa...Sakura!_ Ele disse abraçando-me.

- Você deveria ter me dito antes. Precisamos contar isso para os meus pais é...

- Não! Sakura você não entende. Se contar para alguém esse alguém vai procurar outra pessoa e eu vou acabar em um orfanato. Não quero ir para um orfanato. Prefiro ficar aqui sozinho a ter que ficar sem nenhum dos meus amigos. Prometa-me que não vai contar pra ninguém que moro sozinho.

Não queria que Naruto ficasse sozinho. Quem cuidaria dele a noite quando ficasse doente? Quem lhe daria uma bronca quando aprontasse? Quem o diria o certo quando precisasse de orientação? Embora essa perguntas tenham se passado em minha mente, uma coisa gritava mais alto dentro de mim. O medo de perder meu melhor amigo.

- Eu prometo Naruto! _ Disse o abraçando mais apertado. – Não vou ser eu que farei qualquer coisa para tirar você de mim.

- O que acha de assistirmos o filme? Aluguei Castelos de Gelo pra você. _ Disse ele assim que nos soltamos.

- Claro! Mais ainda falta fazer a pipoca. Quer que eu faça?

- Você sabe fazer pipoca?

- Me ensina? _ Disse fazendo cara de pidona. Ele riu. Embora não tenha gostado de vê-lo rindo de mim eu o deixei. Ainda estava com pena.

Ele me ensinou e logo depois nos sentamos para assistir o filme. Como eu disse, ele sabia exatamente como me agradar. Castelos de Gelo foi o filme perfeito para que eu ficasse nas nuvens e Naruto quase dormindo. Depois de assistirmos, Naruto e eu nos apoiamos nas costas um do outro e começamos a comentar o filme.

- Mais foi tão lindo o fato dele ajudar ela a voltar a patinar.

- Eu queria mesmo é que ele tivesse caído com as pernas pra cima. Por que eles não fazem um filme legal de romance para variar?

- Naruto! Esse romance foi legal.

- Diga por si só.

- Os filmes românticos sempre mostram como pode existir alguém sortuda em alguma parte do mundo que encontra seu príncipe encantado e vive feliz ao lado dele. Pena que isso apenas acontece com algumas pessoas. _ Eu disse lembrando de algumas coisas. – Outras nascem somente para ver todos a sua voltas serem felizes enquanto ela mesma não pode.

- Do que você está falando Sakura? _ Disse-me ele desencostando as costas das minhas. Eu cai deitada no sofá e ele me olhou bem próximo. Senti meu rosto queimar com isso.

- Da Ino com o Sasuke. _ Disse girando o corpo para fugir daquela situação frustrante. Mais não adiantou. Acabei caindo de bunda no chão e Naruto sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Não sei por que se importa tanto com o chato do Sasuke. Ele nem sabe que você existe. _ Tive vontade de bater nele mais me contive.

- O problema é que ele sabe que a Ino existe e eles se beijaram. _ Disse atropelando as palavras.

- E daí? A Ino pode até ter sido contaminada por aquele panaca mais ela é forte. Com certeza vai sobreviver a isso. _ dessa vez não resisti e daí um soco no estomago dele. – Ai Sakura!

- Para de falar idiotice. Será que você não consegue me entender?

- Entender o que? Você não está preocupada com a Ino por ela ter beijado o Sasuke?

- Não! Eu queria ter beijado o Sasuke.

- O que? Sakura você pirou? O Sasuke não passa de um chato egocêntrico e mesquinho e você queria ter beijado ele por que?

- Por que ele é lindo! De todos os meninos da escola ele é o mais lindo eu existe. Sem contar que todas as meninas do colégio já beijaram alguém e eu sou a única que nunca foi beijada. O que há de errado comigo? Será que sou tão feia assim? Eu queria que pelo menos uma vez na vida ninguém risse de mim. Será que é pedir demais? Naruto por que sempre...

Não pude terminar minha pergunta. Naruto me surpreendeu me puxando para junto de si e me beijando. Digo sinceramente que gostei da atitude dele. Mais hoje vejo que aquele beijo, como dizem Renato Russo e Paulo Ricardo na música A Cruz e a Espada "Aquele beijo era o fim/ Era o começo do meu desejo/ se perdeu de mim!" Não foi um simples beijo de criança. Foi realmente o beijo que marcou a permanência de Naruto em meu coração. Ele foi minha primeira paixonite. E acredito que sempre será meu primeiro e único amor.

- Por que fez isso? _ Perguntei tentando me recuperar da surpresa.

- Você não disse que era a única que ainda não tinha beijado ninguém? Agora o problema ta resolvido. Será que sua mãe te deixa dormir aqui hoje? _ Eu ali sem graça e perdida e ele preocupado em pedir para a minha mãe pra mim ficar lá.

- Acho que sim. _ Eu disse ainda tentando digerir o que sentia.

- Legal! Vamos lá pedir então. Assim vamos poder dançar e assistir os outros filmes que aluguei enquanto comemos o bolo que você trouxe.

Fomos pra minha casa e eu tive que ficar me contendo para disfarçar o que sentia. Havia uma confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim. Enquanto Naruto pedia para minha mãe, eu desejava que ela disse-se não para que eu dormisse sozinha e tentar entender o que acontecia comigo. Mais meus pedidos íntimos foram em vão. Naruto conseguiu convencer a minha mãe e logo estávamos na sala dele deitados no coxão que era do seu avô.

- Naruto?

- Fala Sakura. Disse ele com uma voz sonolenta depois de desligarmos os filmes.

- Não tem medo de ficar sozinho o tempo todo? E se aparecer um bandido ou você ficar doente?

- Sei me virar. Se aparecer um bandido, eu assisti Esqueceram de mim e tenho meus truques próprios. Para outras coisas, como ficar doente ou não me sentir sozinho, tenho você.

Para mim, aquelas respostas bastaram. Foi então que percebi que Sasuke poderia ate ser alguém na minha vida. Mais Naruto era quem realmente permaneceria dentro do meu coração.


	4. Maior Idade

OI ! Essa é minha primeira Fic postada aqui.

Tenho outras espalhadas por site se comus por ai.

Espero que gostem.

_**Maior idade.**_

Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais próxima e meu coração parecia estar em uma velocidade capaz de perfurar minha pele e saltar para fora. Sua mão permanecia em meu rosto e pude sentir que ele ansiava o encontro dos nossos lábios. Ele declinava sobre mim devagar e eu apenas torcia para que ele me beijasse e acabasse com meu sofrimento. Foi ai que nossos lábios roçaram.

- Sakura! Naruto! Vocês estão em casa?

Com o grito de minha mãe Naruto pulou de susto e caiu para fora da cama. Eu respirei fundo e sentindo uma enorme decepção, me espreguicei e fazendo um falso bocejo enquanto me sentava na cama respondi em alto e bom som.

- Estou no meu quarto mãe. Precisa de algo? _ Olhei para Naruto que estava perdido sentado no chão e olhando para o nada. – O que aconteceu Naruto? Por que esta no chão?

- Não querida! Só queria saber se tinha alguém em casa. _ Respondeu minha mãe da parte de baixo da casa.

- Não foi nada Sakura! Vou indo. Ate mais. _ Disse ele levantando-se rápido e saindo do quarto.

Joguei-me na cama. Por que minha mãe tinha que chegar à uma hora tão propicia? Havia mais de dez anos que eu esperava pelo nosso terceiro beijo e ela tinha que estragar tudo? Sim! Dez anos sem beijar quem eu realmente gostava. Meu segundo beijo com Naruto foi aos treze anos antes de nossa separação forçada.

Por falar em treze anos, passaram-se quatro anos desde meu primeiro beijo com Naruto. Ignorei meus sentimentos por ele. Tinha nove anos e não compreendi na época o que sentia. Assim, voltei a meus sentimentos imaturos por Sasuke, sentimentos que pesaram por tempos conforme vou contando aqui, e ignorei o que Naruto significava para mim.

Como sempre, eu e Naruto voltávamos da escola juntos. Brincávamos de pega-pega. Embora já fossemos adolescentes, não tínhamos medo de mostrar que ainda tínhamos um lado infantil em nós. Éramos só nos dois e mais ninguém. Confiávamos plenamente um no outro e o que acontecia entre agente, ficava entre a gente.

- Ei Sakura? Não vai mesmo me dar um pouco do seu sorvete?

- Deixa de ser esfomeado Naruto. Você já tomou o seu. Deixa o meu em paz!

- Só um teco Sakura. Você pegou o último de flocos. Me dá um só pouco vai.

Naruto sempre fazia aquela cara de pidão que me fazia sentir como se o estivesse torturando. Eu simplesmente me sentia a pior garota do mundo quando o via olhar-me assim. Por conta disso, eu estendi minha mão em sua direção, mais antes que ele desse a tão desejada mordida que ele queria, um menino passou de bicicleta e derrubou o sorvete deixando a nós dois na vontade.

- Naruto a culpa é toda sua! _ Gritei morrendo de vontade de esganar ele.

- Minha? Não fui eu que derrubei. Foi aquele garoto mal educado...

- Não me importa quem foi. Só sei que eu quero outro sorvete. _Eu disse segurando a gola da camisa dele.

- Tá certo Sakura! _ Ele disse meio apavorado. – Me encontre na minha casa em uma hora que eu vou te pagar outro sorvete.

Eu fui pra casa, me troquei e fiquei enrolado e ajudando minha mãe na casa enquanto esperava dar a hora de ir pra casa do Naruto. Mas enquanto eu arrumava a sala, notei algo estranho acontecendo. Olhei pela janela e vi que tinha alguém na casa de Naruto. Ele não era de receber visita mais tinha um homem lá dentro e pelo que aparentava os dois não estavam tendo uma conversa muito amigável.

Acabei a sala o mais rápido que pude e do portão gritei para minha mãe que estava indo à casa de Naruto. Ela me apenas me disse pra trazê-lo para o jantar e não comer muita besteira por lá. Minha mãe conhecia perfeitamente o que eu Naruto fazíamos. Sorvete, bolo, bala, chocolate eram apenas parte de nossa dieta regada também de passeios de bicicleta e patins, vôlei, futebol, dança, não importava onde estávamos mais sempre nos divertíamos juntos. Exatamente por isso, meus pais praticamente adotaram Naruto como um segundo filho.

Todos os finais de semana meu pai o levava pra jogar futebol com os amigos dele. Meu pai o ensinou também a pescar e arrumar um carro. Enfim, sempre o que meu pai sonhou em ensinar a um filho menino, ele ensinou a Naruto. Sinceramente, às vezes eu tinha ciúmes. Até por que, Naruto era meu melhor amigo não o do meu pai. Poxa, ele tinha que ir pescar e jogar bola com os amigos dele não com o meu. E meu pai era meu, não do Naruto. Para mim, ele tinha que ficar contente com o avo dele e não tentar monopolizar o meu pai. Era egoísta da minha parte pensar assim mais eu era criança. O que podia fazer se coisas desse tipo passavam pela minha cabeça?

Mais logo esses pensamentos sumiram ao saber a verdade sobre Naruto e o avo dele. Sempre tive curiosidade de saber quem era o velho que tinha deixado o meu melhor amigo sozinho e até quando isso se seguiria. Só não imaginava que teria meu dia premiado tão rápido.

- Eu já disse para você, não quero que fique trazendo seus amigos pra casa ou você pode ser descoberto e te levaram para um orfanato ou sei lá pra onde. Lá você estará sozinho e sem nenhuma chance de sobreviver com dignidade.

- Grande diferença! Se não fosse pela Sakura e pela família dela eu já estaria assim há muito tempo. Não sei por que você fingi se importar quando na verdade torce para que isso aconteça logo. Assim ficara livre de mim de uma vez por todas. _ Uau! Rebeldia adolescente! Essa era a primeira vez que vi Naruto demonstrar que também a tinha.

- Por favor! Não seja ignorante comigo ou sabe que corto sua mesada. E quem é essa tal de Sakura? Você não para de falar esse nome toda vez que venho aqui. Por acaso é alguma mão leve que conheceu por ai e te ajuda nos seus atos rebeldes?

- Mão leve é o senhor! Quem pensa que é para falar de mim assim? Naruto quem e o vovozinho ai? _ Quando eu disse a palavra "vovozinho foi que me toquei. Era o avo de Naruto.

- Sakura esse é o ero-sennin. Ela é a Sakura!

- Já disse para não me chamar assim! _ Ordenou o velho e Naruto fez cara de quem estava pouco se importando. – Agora entendo por que ela é tão importante para você. Até que ela é bonita. Vai ser uma bela mulher quando ficar mais velha. Você tem bom gosto. Também, com um avo como eu.

Naruto logo veio para o meu lado e fez cara de poucos amigos para o avo. Achei aquilo engraçado. Era como se estivesse com ciúmes daquele velho cara de idiota comigo.

- Por favor, Naruto. Ela é uma criança como você.

- Ainda não disse o que veio fazer aqui dessa vez. Aposto que seja o que for já esta de saída novamente. _ Ele foi duro. O cutuquei por isso. Naruto rebelde estava começando a me dar nos nervos.

- Vim apenas te trazer uma grana e ver como estava.

- Sempre me manda pelo banco. Por que dessa vez fez diferente? _ Sou só eu ou será que o velho também queria voar no pescoço de certo loiro mal educado?

- Cansei de você Naruto! Desculpe pela falta de educação dele mais acho que você o conhece melhor do que eu. Com licença.

- Com assim com licença? É só isso? Vem aqui fala duas ou três palavras e vai embora? Ele é seu neto tem apenas treze anos passa maior parte do tempo sozinho e quando você aparece apenas deixa dinheiro e vai embora?

- Sakura deixe-o ir. Ficaremos melhores sem ele acredite.

O senhor apenas se virou e caminhou em direção a porta. Naruto e eu ficamos parados na cozinha. Até que mais uma vez, minha raiva ultrapassou minha razão e eu fui atrás daquele senhor e o alcancei quando estava abrindo a porta para sair.

- Que tipo de monstro você é?

- Sakura! _ Naruto segurou o meu braço tentando segurar minhas palavras.

- Ele tem apenas treze anos. É seu neto não um adulto. Precisa de cuidados precisa de carinho e de conselhos como qualquer adolescente da idade dele. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele pode se meter com pessoas que não prestam ou ficar doente e precisar de alguém para lhe dar um remédio para febre à noite?

- Ele não precisa de mim. Sempre se cuidou e sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinho. Eu sou apenas um peso no caminho dele.

- Se pensa assim..._ Fiz Naruto soltar meu braço o puxando com força. _ Não merece conhecer o neto maravilhoso que tem. Vá embora e é melhor que não volte mais.

Ele saiu e eu me virei para Naruto. Eu nunca o tinha visto com um olhar como ele demonstrava agora. Estava confuso, triste e muito nervoso. Eu o abracei mais ele ficou apenas parado.

- Não devia ter sido grosso com ele daquela forma.

- Eu sei desculpa! Não consegui me conter. Da próxima vez, por favor, pelo menos tente ser mais gentil. Querendo ou não, ele ainda é seu avo. _ Ele me afastou e o segui para a cozinha.

Sentei-me à mesa e ele foi ate a geladeira. Quando voltou, tinha dois potes de sorvete em mãos. Cada um tinha cerca de dois litros. Tomamos uma parte em silencio ate que Naruto sujou o nariz e eu comecei a rir dele. Ele ficou tentando me entender com a mesma cara de idiota de sempre e eu limpei o nariz dele co o meu dedo. A partir daí, começamos a fazer o que pensei ter sido a pior besteira de nossas vidas: apostamos quem tomava todo o pote de sorvete primeiro.

Claro que vocês talvez pensem: Grande coisa! O que tem de mais fazer uma aposta desse tipo? A questão é simples. Mais deixarei que a continuação da historia lhes explique.

Voltei para casa depois pouco antes do jantar. Naruto ficou na casa dele para tomar banho. Senti minha cabeça doendo e tive uma leve vertigem. Ri ao pensar que minha disputa do sorvete com o Naruto poderia me render uns dias em casa por estar resfriada. Se isso acontecesse, com certeza essa disputa entre nós se tornaria freqüentes.

- Sakura hora do jantar. Cadê o Naruto? _ Perguntou minha mãe.

- Não sei. Ele deve chegar a qualquer... - Nessa hora a porta bateu. – A senhora esta aqui, pai também esta e eu. Então só pode ser ele.

Fui ate a sala para dar uma bronca nele pela demora. Mais desisti assim que o encontrei.

- Naruto por que está pálido?_ Perguntei e meus pais apareceram ao meu lado em questão de segundos.

- Impressão sua Sakura. Deve ser a fome. O que temos para jantar?_ Ele passou por nós e se sentou a mesa.

Meus pais e eu também nos sentamos mais não tirávamos os olhos de Naruto. Ele sempre parecia um esfomeado comendo e minha mãe sempre brigava com ele por conta disso. Mais naquele dia, ele comeu tranquilamente e como se o fizesse por mera obrigação.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem Naruto? Você esta estranho._ Comentei.

- Acho que comi muita besteira antes de vir jantar. O que temos de sobremesa?

Minha mãe levantou para ir ate a geladeira mais antes que ela retornasse, Naruto saiu correndo da mesa e entrou no banheiro. Corremos até lá e o encontramos vomitando.

- Naruto o que você tem?_ Foi à única coisa que consegui dizer.

Minha mãe se abaixou ate ele, o abraçou, e pós a mão na testa dele. Ela fez uma cara de preocupação que me assustou ainda mais.

- Ele está queimando de febre. Temos de levá-lo ao hospital.

Os momentos seguintes passaram diante de meus olhos como se estivesse em um filme em câmera lenta. Meu pai pareceu demorar um século para achar as chaves do carro e minha mãe ficou tentando acalmar Naruto para que ele parasse de vomitar. Eu fiquei apenas ali, parada sentindo-me culpada acreditando que minhas palavras ao avo dele acabaram rogando uma praga sobre o meu melhor amigo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Sakura. Deve ser apenas uma gripe. _ Foi o que ele me disse assim que entramos no carro.

- Não sei o que vocês dois andaram aprontando, mais parece quem ambos vão precisar passar no medico. _ Falou meu pai.

- Eu passo depois do Naruto!_ Falei de imediato. Naruto ia protestar mais teve outra ânsia de vomito e eu o abracei forte. Fiquei abraçada com ele ate a hora em que ele entrou com meu pai no consultório.

Demorou um tempo e fui chamada por outro medico. Fiquei ansiosa para sair de lá e saber noticias do Naruto. Assim que sai, vi meu pai e ele chamou minha mãe. Logo depois disso ela me disse que iríamos para casa no carro do meu pai e que Naruto passaria um tempo no soro depois também ganharia alta. Mais não foi bem assim.

Mal dormi a noite e assim que ouvi a porta se abrindo eu desci as escadas correndo ao encontro do meu pai.

- Pai cadê o Naruto? _ perguntei logo e minha mãe desceu atrás de mim.

- Ele mora sozinho e vocês nunca nos disseram nada. _ Meu pai tinha um olhar triste e acusador. Eu apenas fiquei quieta torcendo para que ele respondesse minha pergunta.

- Naruto mora sozinho? Mais como? _ Perguntou minha mãe.

- Os pais dele morreram e desde então o avo tem a guarda dele. Mais o avo é negligente e ele mora sozinho desde que mudou para cá. Parece que Sakura o acobertou durante todos estes anos.

- Ele vai ficar bem? _ Perguntei baixinho.

- Vai ficar bem sim. Mais será levado a um orfanato.

- O que?_ Perguntamos juntas eu e minha mãe.

- Não pode deixar que isso aconteça pai.

- Naruto é parte de nossa família.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Ele sempre esteve conosco.

- Acalmem! _ Disse ele tentando nos fazer ficar quietas. – Acham que não passou nada disso por minha cabeça. Não podemos fazer nada por hora. Ele vai ter que ir ao orfanato. Só depois de uns dias poderemos dar entrada a um processo de adoção se vocês concordarem e ele não tiver outro parente próximo.

- Adotar o Naruto? Seria maravilhoso! O que acha disso filha?

- Claro! Assim ele não vai mais ficar sozinho.

- Estamos de acordo então. _ Disse meu pai satisfeito.

Lógico que recebi um castigo e meus pais planejaram o de Naruto também. Mais eu estava tão feliz que nem dei importância para isso.

Naruto havia pego pneumonia e ficou três dias no hospital. No dia em que saiu, eu fui vê-lo antes de ele ser levado para o orfanato.

- Não fique triste Sakura. Prometo que assim que ficar maior de idade e sair de lá eu venho te ver. _ Disse ele. Meus pais me proibiram de dizer a ele sobre adoção para que ele não criasse expectativas e não estragar a surpresa.

- Ainda vai demorar muito. _ Eu disse triste. Não queria ficar longe dele nem por um dia.

- Vai passar rápido. E assim que eu voltar, vou te levar pra ver a neve assim como viemos nos filmes. Eu prometo. _ Disse ele sorrindo. – Só que eu queria te ver sorrindo e não triste.

Dei um sorriso forçado e ele me abraçou. Não me contive e comecei a chorar. Ele se segurou. Logo depois beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me soltou saindo rápido. Eu fiquei apenas ali, parada sentindo pena de mim mesma por ter o visto partindo. Mais então senti uma forte pontada em meu peito e percebi que talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que veria Naruto antes que ele voltasse para cumprir sua promessa. Sem pensar em nada ou analisar o que iria fazer, sai correndo do quarto do hospital que foi o lugar onde a despedida aconteceu. Fui até o elevador e quando cheguei à porta do hospital vi Naruto a alguns passos do carro do assistente social. Minha mãe esta abraçada com meu pai chorando e ele vendo Naruto partir.

- Naruto! _ Gritei e ele virou para trás surpreso.

Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, corri até ele, o abracei e o beijei. Notei a surpresa que ele teve por ter ficado parado enquanto eu segurava o rosto dele. Depois disso, sorri para ele e ele correspondeu.

- Cinco anos Sakura, e eu estarei de volta.

- Vou esperar.

Dizendo isso ele entrou no carro e me deu tchau pela janela. Fiquei olhando para ele e ele para mim até que o carro sumisse no horizonte. Depois disso, meus pais vieram até mim e eu desabei a chorar.

Durante uma semana, meu pai ia todos os dias ate o juizado de menores tentando dar entrada ao processo de adoção. Todos os dias ele voltava frustrado por nem ao menos ter conseguido contato com o assistente social que cuidava do caso. Somente no meio da segunda semana, ele voltou para casa com uma cara de cansaço maior que os dias anteriores.

- Pai! Alguma noticia do Naruto?_ Perguntei descendo as escadas correndo esperançosa de que a resposta fosse positiva. Mas a cara do meu pai demonstrou certa dor a minha pergunta. – Nada não é?

- Ao contrario! _ Ele disse de cabeça baixa enquanto minha mãe entrava na sala. – Consegui falar com o assistente social.

- E então? _ Perguntou minha mãe impaciente.

- Naruto foi adotado por um parente que mora em outro estado.

Esse Capitulo ficou meio triste.

Mais prometo que vai melhorar.

Besitos.


	5. Decepção

_**Decepção**_

Não sei por quanto tempo chorei com a noticia de que Naruto já tinha sido adotado e que estava mais longe do que esperávamos. Na verdade, nem sabíamos onde ele estava. Na época não tínhamos telefone mais ele sabia o nosso endereço. Mais conhecendo ele como conhecíamos, sabíamos que ele não mandaria carta nenhuma. Para ele, isso apenas aumentaria a nossa dor.

A única coisa que me trazia esperança era agora esperar que ele fizesse dezoito anos. Isso fazia com que de certa forma minha dor aliviasse. Mas nunca a fazia passar.

Ino tentava de todos os modos aliviar minha dor. Ela poderia ser minha melhor amiga e amiga do Naruto também. Mais com certeza nunca entenderia pelo que eu estava passando. Só quando o perdi foi que percebi a falta que me fazia. Só quando o perdi, percebi o quanto o amava.

Meu pai perdeu por um bom tempo a vontade de jogar futebol, pescar ou mesmo ficar o fim de semana mexendo no carro como costumava fazer. Minha mãe chorou também por dias e posso dizer que ela que ela não demonstrava nenhuma vontade de fazer lámem. Esse é o prato favorito de Naruto e só de pensar nisso, ela já ficava triste. Era como se tivéssemos perdido parte de nós. Mais com os dias, se passando, aos poucos as coisas foram tomando um rumo inesperado. Meu pai começou a levar o carro na oficina ao invés de ele mesmo o fazer. Passou a ir pescar apenas algumas vezes ao ano e jogar futebol alguns dias por mês. Minha mãe simplesmente ignorava o fato de existir lámem. Nada que o lembrasse fazia bem a minha família. Mais nada o que o fizesse esquecer, fazia bem a mim.

Catorze, quinze, dezesseis, os anos pareciam passar tão devagar. A dor parecia somente aumentar. Naruto fora esquecido por todos nossos amigos. Ino assim como os outros, ignorava a existência dele e sempre me cobrava à alegria de quando nos conhecemos. Mais por mais que eu tentasse, essa alegria estava adormecida.

Minha alegria apenas era vivida ao lembrar que estávamos a dois anos de nosso reencontro. Mais para minha surpresa, Sasuke veio até mim no dia que cometi algo que para todos, foi uma idiotice.

- Sakura! Temos que conversar.

- Pois não! Eu estou te ouvindo. Diga!

- Sinto que de algum modo, você está ficando cada vez mais distante não só de mim como de todos. Posso saber o porquê disso?

- Não acredito que não se lembre de Naruto.

- Não sou tão burro ou tenho a memória tão faltosa pra me esquecer daquele idiota boca aberta. Você sempre estava com e parecia mais duas crianças o tempo todo. Mais ele foi levado embora por ser órfão por não ter ninguém que ficasse com ele.

- Meus pais queriam adotá-lo.

- Mais não o fizeram. De todo modo não gosto de vê-la sempre tão sozinha e triste. Acredito que possa fazer algo para que você volte a ficar novamente feliz.

- De que está falando? Sabe onde está Naruto?

- Não! E acredito que depois do que eu disser o que tenho para dizer, nada mais que te lembre Naruto fará sentido.

- Naruto sempre estará em minha mente e em meu coração. Não importa o que diga ou faça.

- Nem mesmo se disser que eu quero que seja minha namorada?

Eu simplesmente fiquei sem reação. Todas as meninas desejavam ouvir isso de Sasuke. Eu desejei isso também por algum tempo. Não nego que as palavras deles pareciam-me tentadoras. Mais me senti também tentada a xingar ele.

- Agradeço por querer de algum modo me dar um motivo para que eu me anime mais, sinceramente, eu prefiro recusar. Não que eu não goste de você. Longe disso! Você tem se mostrado um ótimo amigo. Mais eu prefiro continuar como estamos e...

Ele cortou o que eu dizia e me beijou. Não posso dizer que foi ruim. Sasuke beija bem. Mais um forte sentimento de raiva e culpa logo tomou conta de mim. Eu estava ali a poucos segundo lembrando-me da falta que Naruto me fazia e de repente estou com outro cara? Isso não era certo.

Empurrei Sasuke e lhe dei um tapa na cara. Arrependi-me no mesmo instante mais já era tarde e sai correndo. Eu estava sufocando ali. Era como se tivesse cometido um erro grave. Era como se naquele momento, tivesse assinado minha condenação.

Corri pra casa e me tranquei no quarto. Ouvi minha mãe me chamando mais não consegui ficar para atendê-la. Joguei-me na cama e chorei ate dormir.

Horas depois acordei ainda mais angustiada do que quando tinha subido para dormir. Ainda sentia-me culpada pelo meu ato e acreditava não merecer perdão. Desci as escadas apenas para tomar um copo de água. Tinha cansado de chorar mais por mais que não quisesse, eu precisava tomar água. Meus pais estavam na cozinha e cochichavam.

- Mais você tem certeza? Quero dizer, Naruto daria um jeito de entrar em contato se estivesse tão perto. _ Eu fiquei atrás da porta. Se eles estavam falando tão baixo com certeza não queriam que eu ouvisse.

- Santa catariana não é assim tão perto. Com certeza Naruto teve algum impedimento. No entanto, com dezesseis anos o tio dele teme que ele tente fugir. Não entendo bem o porquê já que eles estão se dando bem, mas segundo ele, Naruto esta muito rebelde.

Meu pai tinha noticias de Naruto? Por que ele não queria que eu soubesse nada dele? Meu pai sabia o quanto eu sentia a falta dele. Mesmo assim, não queria me dizer nada sobre ele. Por que disso?

- Talvez Sakura possa falar com ele e ...

- Não! _ Respondeu meu Pai. – Sakura sente muito a falta dele e com certeza se ele tem a idéia de fugir e vir para cá ela não hesitaria em apoiar. Ela o ajudou a esconder que ele morava sozinho. Não pensaria em esconder que ele estava por aqui.

- Tem razão. Fico sempre preocupada com ela. Ela não é a mesma desde que ele partiu.

- Acredito que nenhum de nós somos. Ele foi uma parte de nossas vidas muito importante. Nada mudará isso. Mais o mais importante agora é saber como ajudar ele sem que Sakura descubra nada. Daqui a algum tempo, quem sabe, quando Naruto estiver melhor, poderemos combinar com o tio dele pra trazê-lo para cá por uns dias. Ele nos procurou para ajudar o Naruto. Não é possível que nos negue este favor.

- Vai ser tão bom vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. _ Disse minha mãe feliz.

- Então, vamos manter isso em segredo. Amanhã veremos como agimos.

- Mais como é o nome do tio do Naruto? Ele deixou endereço ou algo pra mantermos contato?

- O nome dele é Kakashi! O endereço está na cômoda dentro da segunda gaveta do quarto.

Sorri. Meu pai poderia não querer que eu encontra-se em contato com Naruto por uma bom motivo. Mais meus motivos para reencontrá-lo eram maiores. E agora, eram mais fortes do que nunca.

Esperei o anoitecer e enquanto meus pais assistiam TV juntos, eu disse que estava com muita lição e subi para os quartos. Procurei e achei o endereço de Naruto e assim tomei minha decisão.

- Naruto me aguarde: se Maomé não vai à montanha, montanha vai a Maomé.

Fui ao meu quarto e arrumei as minhas coisas, assim que meus pais forma dormir, eu sai com meu cofre em mãos. Não podia quebrá-lo dentro de casa ou seria ouvida e com certeza impedida de realizar meus planos. Assim que cheguei ao portão e o fechei, corri. Não me perguntem por quanto tempo o fiz só sei que a minha determinação de reencontrar meu antigo amigo me fez tão forte como nunca e corri cerca de oito quadras. Nem preciso dizer que meu fôlego chegou a seu limite. Quando parei, olhei para ambos os lados e como a rua estava deserta, senti um pouco de medo. No horizonte, vi um ônibus e sem pensar duas vezes dei o sinal. Entrei nele e me senti receosa ao entrar e me ver a única mulher lá dentro. Meu medo apenas passou quando a maioria agarrou no sono e duas mulheres também entraram nele.

Cheguei a rodoviária por volta das 3:20 da manhã. Fui ao banheiro e antes de entrar, certifiquei-me de que estava sozinha. Assim que comprovei, joguei com força meu cofrinho no chão. Ele quebrou em partes afiadas o suficiente para fazer um corte feio e profundo mais eu nem me importei em me machucar enquanto pegava e contava o dinheiro. Surpreendi-me ao contar setecentos e dezenove reais e trinta e cinco centavos. Sorri e fui ao clichê de vendas.

Não esperava que logo no caixa tivesse uma plaquinha: "Menores de 18 anos poderão viajar apenas apresentando a assinatura com consentimento dos pais perante o juiz." Por um tempo, acreditei que assim como eu, mesmo por mais esperto que Naruto fosse ele nunca conseguiria chegar até mim. Mais quando eu estava pensando em desistir e voltar pra casa antes que meus pais dessem falta de mim, uma mulher veio em minha direção.

- Algum problema mocinha? _ Ela tinha uma aparência bela e dócil. Era linda também com longos cabelos repicados caídos pelos ombros. Com olhos que eu nunca tinha visto antes, cor de fogo, ela conseguiu captar minha atenção com facilidade.

- Estou indo pra Santa Catarina mais não posso comprar minha passagem por que sou menor de idade. Agora não sei o que fazer. _ Minha sinceridade ultrapassou meu bom senso e logo depois me xinguei mentalmente.

- Para que quer ir a Santa Catarina? _ Perguntou ela sentando-me ao meu lado. Não queria mentir para ela. Mais se não o fizesse, meus planos iam por água a baixo antes que eu realizasse meu sonho.

- Minha avó esta doente e eu queríamos muito vê-la..._ Comecei a mentir. – Mais meus pais não têm dinheiro suficiente para ir comigo e por conta disso eu vim por conta própria. Quero tanto conhecê-la. _ Senti-me mau por mentir mais os olhos da mulher olharam-me com carência.

- Sabe, eu odeio viajar sozinha mais não encontrei ninguém para vir comigo. Gostaria de fingir que é minha irmã e me acompanhar nessa viagem?

- A senhora me ajudaria? _ Ela afirmou com a cabeça e eu me senti muito feliz. – Claro que gostaria.

- Só não me chame mais de senhora. Preciso que venha comigo ao caixa e me de o seu dinheiro para que eu possa pagar.

Eu entrei sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Hoje vejo como eu fui tonta e inocente de fazer isso. Sorte a minha que ela era honesta e cumpriu o que disse. Compramos as passagens e fomos à plataforma de embarque. Enquanto caminhávamos, ela disse-me seu nome: Kurenai. Acredito que se não fosse por ela, eu nunca tinha chegado a lugar nenhum e até hoje, somos amigas apensar de tudo que eu a fiz passar.

Mais um capitulo!

Queria muito que vocês postassem Reviews.

Amo Reviews e isso faz um Tonta feliz.

Besitos.


	6. Tempo De Acreditar

_Só um review ?_

_Que Maldade para com essa escritora._

_Postem mais reviews para me animar a continuar né__?_

_Boa leitura._

_**Tempo de Acreditar!**_

Kurenai me deixou sentar na janela e eu agradeci. O ônibus saiu por volta as 5:30 da manhã e eu senti meu coração a mil ao pensar que logo chegaríamos a Santa Catarina. As paisagens me encantavam e não demorou muito para que eu dormisse. Na verdade, tirando as das paradas que fizemos, eu dormi a viagem quase toda.

- E então, para onde vai agora? _ Perguntou-me ela assim que desembarcamos.

- Eu tenho que encontrar o endereço da minha avó. _ Lhe disse eu.

- Trabalhei um tempo de vendedora ambulante, quer que eu ajude a encontrar o endereço? _ Imaginei que tipo de vendedora ela seria. Logo cheguei à conclusão de que não importava o que ela vendesse, deveria vender muito já que dificilmente alguém diria não pra ela. Pelo menos não os homens.

- Tudo bem! Eu já dei trabalho demais sem contar que fui uma péssima companhia já que apenas dormi. De qualquer modo, obrigada. _A abracei peguei minha mala e sai andando.

- Espero que O encontre! Ele deve ser muito especial já que vale todo esse esforço. _ Eu estremeci e me virei para trás. Ela sorriu e vez um sinal para que eu olhasse em meu bolso da calça. Logo em seguida deu tchau e partiu.

Eu sai de dentro da rodoviária desnorteada. Só quando já estava lá fora, pus minha mão no bolso e encontrei nele em bilhete. Nele dizia:

"Não sou tão boba quanto aparento ser. Sei que não vai à casa de sua avó. Mais mesmo assim, acredito que tenha um bom motivo para vir pra cá de tão longe. Espero que tome cuidado, pois assim como São Paulo, Santa Catarina pode ser um lugar muito perigoso. Não confie tanto nas pessoas. Mais não importa o que aconteça, ao final do bilhete tem meu telefone e endereço. Será bem vinda a hora que precisar.

Ass: Kurenai.

Obs: Quero ter noticias suas em breve."

Fiquei contente de ver como Kurenai era bondosa. Até hoje, ela é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que conheci.

Caminhei por um tempo depois de minha despedida sem rumo. Na verdade, nem sabia para onde deveria ir. Apenas queria encontrar Naruto. Por alguns momentos, imaginei que o encontraria na rua casualmente e ele viria até mim e me abraçaria. Sinceramente, esperei esse tipo de reencontro por anos. Mais como não aconteceu, entrei em um ônibus e perguntei ao motorista se ele sabia onde ficava aquele endereço.

Perguntei em uns 4 ônibus e nada. Entrava e saia deles constantemente. Na quinta e ultima tentativa, o cobrador disse que o endereço era perto de onde o ônibus passava e me aconselhou a ir com eles e ele avisaria em qual ônibus descer e qual deveria pegar depois. E foi o que eu fiz.

Era por volta das 11 da manhã do dia seguinte quando desci em uma rua que cruzava a que Naruto morava. Meu coração disparou ao ver uma viatura de policia e me escondi atrás de uma árvore. Depois que ela passou, eu sai e dei de cara com a casa que eu procurava. Minha alegria cresceu e fui ate a frente da casa, toquei a campainha e tentei contar minha ansiedade.

- Pois não? Em que posso ajudá-la?_ Disse uma senhora morena de mais ou menos uns 40 anos.

- Oi meu nome é Sakura e gostaria de falar com o Naruto.

- Naruto? Deve ser o garoto que mora com o Kakashi. Desculpe mais ele se mudou daqui a mais ou menos um ano. Até onde sei, ele esta morando em outra cidade.

- A senhora tem certeza? Perdão mais o tio dele entrou em contato com meus pais e deu esse endereço.

- Eu comprei essa casa a do próprio Kakashi. É muito importante o que você quer falar com ele?

- Nunca foi tanto! _ Eu disse abraçando o próprio corpo.

- Entendo! Realmente você está passando por um momento bem difícil. Mais não precisa ficar com medo por que tudo vai se resolver. Tenho dois filhos e sei o medo que está passando agora. _ Ela segurou minha mão. Só ai eu entendi que ela pensou que eu estava grávida por isso estava com tanta pressa de encontrar o Naruto. – Acho que meu marido tem o numero do telefone do Kakashi em algum lugar. Entretanto, ele só vai voltar amanhã de viagem. Poderia vir amanhã a tarde pegar?

Desisti de corrigi-la no momento em que ela se mostrou tão prestativa. Balancei a cabeça em afirmação e antes de sair, ela me deu um abraço e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Sai de lá triste por não ter encontrado Naruto e confusa sobre onde passaria a noite.

Caminhei por alguns quarteirões observando crianças brincando nas ruas e relembrando do meu amigo de infância. Por mais que o tempo passa-se, eu sempre o via no lugar de outros meninos que brincavam sorrindo pela rua. Aquele olhar malandro e sorriso contagiante que aqueceu meu coração por tanto tempo não me saia da mente. Por muito tempo, esse rosto foi o que morou em meus sonhos quase todas as noites.

Depois de um longo tempo caminhando, eu me lembrei do bilhete que tinha no bolso. Ainda me restava um pouco de dinheiro de modo que eu corri ate um estabelecimento e comprei um cartão telefônico. Logo depois liguei para Kurenai.

- Pois não? _ Disse ela assim que atendeu o telefone. Respirei fundo antes de dizer o que queria.

- Oi Kurenai. Sou eu Sakura. Desculpe pelo incomodo...

- Não é incomodo nenhum querida. Algum problema?

- Sim. _ Tornei a tomar fôlego. – Eu não tenho onde passar a noite.

- Como não tem? E seu amigo? Não vai ir pra casa dele?

- Eu não sei onde ele mora. O endereço estava errado.

- Que pena! Você não pode ficar na rua. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vou te dar um endereço e te espero lá. Logo você vem pra minha casa e amanhã veremos o que fazer ta bom?

- Tudo bem! Obrigada Kurenai.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Até mais.

Esperei por um tempo no endereço marcado e logo Kurenai apareceu e me levou a sua casa. A casa dela era um pouco afastada da cidade e ficava em uma fazenda. Era aconchegante e quentinha. Parecia aquelas fazendas chiques de filme americano. Tinha ate mesmo uma lareira na sala de entrada.

Kurenai me contou que morava sozinha há dois anos já que seu pai morreu em um acidente de carro junto com sua madrasta. Quanto à mãe dela, morreu ainda quando ela era pequena. Ela havia herdado a fazenda e cuidava dela. Não recebi visitas já que morava sozinha e passamos a noite mais conversando do que dormindo. Acho que só dormimos por que eu cai no sono por volta das 5 da manhã.

Contei a ela tudo o que estava acontecendo. Kurenai me repreendeu por minhas ações mais também entendeu o que eu tinha feito. Disse-me que eu estava apaixonada por Naruto. Eu não acreditei na época mais vejo as coisas mais claramente hoje.

Logo quando eu acordei, por volta de 3 da tarde, ela me serviu o almoço e nós fomos até a casa da senhora tentar pegar o endereço novo do Naruto. Mais não esperava a surpresa que me aguardava lá.

Assim que chegamos vimos uma viatura policial. Antes que pensássemos em algo os policiais nos abordaram nos fizeram descer do carro em que estávamos. Logo que descemos colocaram algemas nela e me puxaram para dentro. Lá, sentados em um sofá, estavam meus pais.

- Sakura filha graças a deus está bem! _ Disse minha mãe vindo em minha direção e me abraçando. – Não sabe como ficamos preocupados.

- O que tem na cabeça para sair de casa assim? Sem contar que fingir que uma estranha é sua irmã mais velha e viajar com ela. O que você estava pensando? _ Perguntou meu pai nervoso.

- Kurenai não tem culpa! Menti para ela e ela somente quis me ajudar. Por favor, deixe-a ir. _ Pedi olhando para os policiais parados na porta.

Expliquei tudo o que tinha acontecido. Gravações da estação de trem ajudaram todos a ver que eu e Kurenai nos separamos na plataforma assim que chegamos a Santa Catarina e as câmeras de segurança da casa dela confirmaram minha versão. Sem contar que o que a senhora da casa onde Naruto morou anteriormente também serviu de testemunha.

Com tudo esclarecido, meus pais agradeceram a Kurenai pelos cuidados que teve comigo e hoje sempre que vem a São Paulo ela passa em minha casa. Sem contar que por duas vezes eu pude ir vê-la em sua fazenda. O tio de Naruto nunca mais entrou em contato. Pensei que a dona da antiga casa dele tinha dito algo que o fez pensar que seria melhor me afasta de Naruto mais ele disse que perdeu nosso numero e depois de ele ter entrado em contato com meus pais, dias depois, Naruto melhorou depois de passar uma dia na farra com amigos.

Passaram-se mais dois anos e fiquei ansiosa para finalmente reencontrar Naruto. Mais por alguma razão que ainda não descobri, ele não veio. Esperei até meus vinte e um anos e nada. Naruto havia esquecido de mim.

Passei exatos 2 anos a mais para me recuperar disso. Apesar de tudo, meus amigos sempre estiveram ao meu lado me dando apoio. Sasuke foi quem mais o fez. Por conta disso, ano passado quando ele me pediu desculpa por tudo e me pediu em namoro de novo, eu aceitei.

No ultimo ano meu namoro co Sasuke foi de vento em poupa. Ele tem sido um ótimo namorado. Tirando os últimos meses no quais ele tem estado extremamente nervos. Acredito que seja por conta dos estudos já que ele esta cursando engenharia na faculdade. Eu entrei para medicina e estou muito feliz com isso tirando que passo 90% por cento do meu tempo estudando e no estagio. Mais como sou uma aluna muito dedicada, ganhei alguns dias em casa. Dias que sinceramente, não foram bons para mim

Eu não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer em minha mãe mais assim que tudo acabava, minha vida voltava ao mesmo ponto: Nada pra fazer.

Subi para meu quarto e botei uma roupa que minha mãe chamava de "maloca". Era uma calça bem folgada preta, com um baby look azul e uma blusa vermelha por cima. Amava usar essa roupa e minha mãe sabia por que. Ela ótima para dançar.

Pensei em mil coisas para dançar. Mais algo por um motivo que ainda mexe comigo eu acabei por escolher o cd combinação perfeita do Sampa Crew.

A primeira musica com a qual me identifiquei foi Mais uma chance - Vida. Por algum motivo, ainda senti que traia Naruto e isso doía muito. A parte da musica que diz: "Por nada/não vou deixar de amar você por nada/Você é minha luz,é minha estrada/Eu vou lutar pra te fazer feliz!" Me deixava completamente envolvida.

Logo depois, comecei a ouvir Alguém Vai Sofrer e descobri que na verdade, eu quem tinha que passar realmente por aquilo. "Se pra você é um jogo,pra mim não vai ser assim/Por isso devo partir/Se pra você sou um tolo,pra mim você vale ouro" Eu era um jogo para Naruto. Éramos crianças e eu tinha que ver que nada daquilo era serio. Mais por mais que o tempo passasse Naruto para mim valeria ouro.

Mais foi quando a musica tema do cd começou a tocar que as coisas realmente aconteceu.

Ao ouvir o toque de Combinação Perfeita eu fui ate o radio com a intenção de mudar a musica. Mais como ele fica ao lado da janela, pude olhar para fora e ver um homem parado na porta da antiga casa de Naruto. Ela olhava para dentro da casa e depois de observar por algum tempo, tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta. Meu pai que chegava do trabalha naquele momento e minha mãe que por algum motivo estava do lado de fora foram ate ele. Depois de um tempo o cumprimentaram e sorriam amigavelmente. Meu sangue ferveu e sai furiosamente. Não me importava como e onde ele havia conseguido as chaves. Na verdade, isso nem me passou pela cabeça. Eu só queria que ele saísse de lá.

- O que faz aqui? Não tem o direito de estar aqui! Essa casa não é sua! _ Gritei entrando furiosa.

- Sakura acalmasse._ Disse meu pai.

- Ele não tem direito de estar aqui. Essa casa é do Naruto.

- Este senhor é o Kakashi, Tio do Naruto.

- Tio? _ Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando e sorrindo. Ele me pareceu mais um assaltante cobrindo metade do rosto.

- Muito prazer! Naruto falava muito de você.

- Onde ele está? _ Perguntei sem dar muita atenção para o que ele dizia.

- No carro mais...

Não dei tempo de dizerem mais nada. Sai correndo em direção ao carro mesmo meu pai e minha mãe me pedindo para esperar. Cheguei ate o carro e abri aporta rapidamente. Ele se virou para mim rapidamente e antes que dissesse algo eu pulei dentro do carro e o abracei.

- Naruto não sabe quanto senti sua falta. Por que não deu noticias? _ Meu sangue ferveu e ia bater nele mais assim que me afastei notei seus olhos perdidos olhando para mim. Ele parecia tão confuso. – Não se lembra de mim? Sou eu Sakura! _ Ele continuou me olhando.

- Eu não sei quem é você! Quem é ela Kakashi? _ Olhei-o incrédula.

- Há um ano ele perdeu a memória. Não se lembra de você! _ Disse Kakashi aparecendo do lado de fora do caro.

_**Combinação Perfeita,você e eu assim  
Combinação Perfeita,o amor chega no tempo certo  
Combinação Perfeita,é ter você pra mim  
Combinação Perfeita,te quero sempre aqui bem perto  
Mais perto**_


	7. Eu Posso

_**Eu posso!**_

Fiquei desolada por um tempo. As palavras de Kakashi apoiadas por meus pais pareciam mais punhaladas em mim. Naruto estava sentado do outro lado da mesa de frente pra mim. Sem que ninguém esperasse, ele tirou um desenho de dentro do bolso e esticou para mim.

- Isso significa algo pra você? _ Perguntou-me ele.

Eu peguei o desenho mais antes que dissesse algo Kakashi se adiantou. Naruto havia desenhado aquele desenho assim que começou o tratamento para tentar recuperar a memorai há uns seis meses.

- Embora ele insista em dizer que se lembra de atravessar de um lado para o outro em direção a uma janela, ele não se lembra sobre o que estava ou para onde ia. Di somente que mirava a janela esperando que ela se abrisse. E assim que se abriu, ele diz ter sido abraçado por uma menina de cabelos rosados. O medico disse que talvez isso retrate um encontro que ele quis ter com a menina que acredito ser você Sakura já que ele sempre falava de você. Essa historia de caminhar ate uma janela deve retratar algo que ainda não descobrimos.

Eu estava incrédula olhando para o desenho onde um boneco estava atravessando sobre uma linha de um lado até uma janela onde tinha uma menina com braços abertos o esperando.

- Ele lembra de mim! _ Eu disse tentando recobrar o pouco de fôlego que me fugia. – Depois de dez anos e ter perdido a memória ele ainda lembra-se da primeira vez que nos vimos.

- Esse desenho significa alguma coisa para você? _ Perguntou ele se debruçando sobre a mesa para me olhar mais de perto.

- Sim! Você atravessou por cima do quintal da janela do seu quarto para o meu sobre uma tabua. Essa foi a primeira vez que você veio a minha casa a 18 anos atrás.

- Como? Por que fiz isso?_ Ele parecia estar eufórico.

- Naruto acalme-se. _ Disse Kakashi tentando fazê-lo se sentar. Mais ele puxou o braço sem desviar o olhar de mim. O olhar dele estava mais profundo e penetrante embora não tivesse a alegria e agitação de criança. Mesmo assim, aquele azul piscina me fez sentir uma menina perdida pelo doce que ele ainda continha.

- Podemos conversar a sós? _ Ele me perguntou e eu acordei e olhei para Kakashi e meus pais.

- Não tem por que disso Naruto. Ela esta confusa com nossa chegada repentina e...

- Podemos! _ Respondi interrompendo Kakashi. Qual é? Tenho 24 anos posso responder por mim mesma. - Onde?

- Qualquer lugar menos aqui! _ Respondeu ele. Kakashi poderia até querem proteger Naruto dele mesmo mais ele estava pronto para descobrir por meus pais que eu sabia fazer isso melhor do que ele.

Saímos de casa e andamos por alguns segundo em silencio. Ter Naruto tão perto era pra ser um sonho realizado. Mais naquelas condições parecia mais um pesadelo.

- Então? Vai me dizer o que sabe? _ Disse ele por fim.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta antes?

- Pode! Mais não sei se poderei responder estando como estou.

- O que exatamente aconteceu pra você perder a memória? _ Ele mostrou-se surpreso.

- Não ouviu Kakashi dizendo? _ Eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça. A verdade é que não ouvi uma palavra do que Kakashi havia dito. Ele logo percebeu isso. – Não esperava te deixar tão preocupada mais parece que foi exatamente o que fiz. Só quero saber quem sou e algo me diz que você tem as respostas a minha perguntas. _ Ele respirou e fez uma curta pausa. – Eu não lembro muito bem! Só lembro de ver como um filme a minha frente você me segurando e me puxando para dentro do quarto enquanto o som de algo quebrando chamava sua atenção. Ao mesmo tempo ouvia um som forte de ferro se contorcendo e o grito fino de minha namorada Hinata. _ Preciso dizer que gelei ao ouvir a palavra "Namorada"? – Mais segundo Kakashi e os policiais me disseram, eu estava dirigindo e ela estava no banco de passageiros. Voltávamos do cinema. Era pouco mais de 11 da noite quando um carro veio em alta velocidade em nossa direção. Pelo que as testemunhas disseram, o motorista estava bêbado e eu ainda tentei fugir dele mais ele nos perseguiu. Minutos depois, ele bateu com força na parte traseira do meu carro nos jogando contra um poste. Eu bati fortemente a cabeça no guidão e quebrei a perna direita e desloquei o ombro esquerdo. Sem contar os vários ferimentos leves. Já Hinata não teve a mesma sorte.

- O que aconteceu com ela? _ Perguntei receosa.

- Ela ainda esta em coma. _ Ela disse baixinho. – Da pra acreditar? Fico imaginando quem era o motorista do outro carro e o que ele tinha contra mim. Testemunhas dizem que o ouviu dizer: "Morra!". Tudo bem que ele tinha raiva de mim mais por que descontar nela também? Quem era esse cara afinal?

- Ele não foi preso?

- Não! Ele não foi identificado. Até hoje ainda não descobrimos quem era o cara. E não vamos descobrir a menos que eu recupere a memória ou Hinata acorde. Você tem idéia de quem seja?

- Sinto muito! Desde que você oi para Santa Catarina nós não nos falamos então não tenho idéia de quem seja seus amigos ou seus inimigos lá.

- Deixei muitos amigos aqui quando parti? _ Balancei a cabeça dizendo que não. – Por quê? Eu era muito insuportável ou anti- social?

- Sim e não! Para muitos você era sim insuportável mais nunca foi anti-social. Você era alegre e amava estar brincando. Para as meninas você era muito inquieto. Para os meninos era irritante. Para mim você era os dois e por isso era perfeito para ser meu melhor amigo.

- Kakashi disse que eu tinha uma amiga que me acobertava. Ela disse que eu sempre falava dela e de quanto queria voltar à vela para levá-la a outro país e ensiná-la a andar de patins na neve. Mais de repente eu simplesmente quis esquecer tudo isso. Essa era você?

- Você prometeu voltar e me levar para andar na neve quando completasse 18 anos. Eu esperei ate os 21 e você nunca deu noticias. Nunca entendi isso.

- Desculpa se quebrei minha promessa. Eu não tenho idéia do por que fiz isso.

- Tudo bem! O que me surpreende agora é o fato de você achar que tenho resposta para você. Não sei por que acredita nisso.

- Eu não sei! Na verdade, acho que para tudo o que você me perguntar à resposta será essa. Mais eu tenho que te confessar algo. Quando você entrou no carro eu sabia quem você era. Sabia que era aquela menina que eu desenhei e era exatamente como pensei que fosse hoje. Mais pensei que deveria estar errado já que com os anos as pessoas mudam e não conseguimos prever como ficaram. Mais cada detalhe..._ Ele parou e eu parei pouco depois dele tentando controlar as batidas desreguladas que meu coração estava fazendo. Ele veio e parou diante de mim ficando a poucos centímetros de meu corpo. – Cada detalhe coincide perfeitamente com o rosto sorridente que eu vi durante o acidente e tenho visto todas as noites em meus sonhos desde então. _ Meu coração já não batia. Tremulava no meu peito. Ele levantou devagar a mão e tocou meu rosto. Fechei os olhos para sentir o toque da ponta dos dedos dele. – Sua pele é tão macia!

Ouvimos uma forte sirene que nos fez pular para uma distancia considerável um do outro. Os olhos de Naruto se dirigiram a mim com um misto de confusão e decepção. Não tenho idéia de como o olhei mais sem me aperceber eu filmei cada detalhe dele. A idade adulta foi generosa com ele já que estava com um corpo muito bem definido e com minha experiência em atender as pessoas pude ter a certeza que sua camisa preta escondia por baixo ombros largos com tórax bem definido e uma barriga digna de se lavar roupa. Suas coxas pareciam ser fortes como era de se esperar de quem praticava muito exercícios e não preciso dizer da parte de trás. Ele estava bem mais alto que eu e pude deduzir que tinha cerca de 1,80 a 1,90. Voltei a olhar para o rosto dele e ele estava corado com um sorriso lindo porem meio indecifrável no rosto com seus cabelos loiros arrepiados sendo esvoaçados pelo vento.

- O que foi? _ Perguntei a ele.

- Parece que eu não fui o único a me empolgar e ver os detalhes do corpo de minha melhor amiga de infância! Gostou do que viu? Por que eu gostei.

Corei de imediato e lhe dei um soco que o fez cair!

- Idiota! _ Gritei. – Você continua tão idiota como antes.

- Ai Sakura! _ Ri por dentro ao me lembrar de quantas vezes fiz aquilo com ele em nossa infância. Agradeci por dentro por ele ter perdido a memória mais não ter perdido quem ele era.

- Sakura!_ Escutei o grito discreto que minha melhor amiga deu enquanto vinha em minha direção. Só então percebi que tinha ido parar de frente ao hospital onde fazia estagio.

- Ino? O que faz aqui? _ pergunta que ela deveria me fazer mais eu não soube dizer mais nada já que Naruto me havia feito perder o raciocínio.

- Eu estou no meu horário de estagio. E quanto a você? Até onde lembro Tsunade disse que não queria ver sua cara por uma semana. Menina eu doida pra me livrar desse estagio e você que pode tirar folga não consegue ficar longe daqui? Não é a toa que vai sair daquele lugar ridículo que chamam de faculdade antes do tempo. _ Só então ela viu que eu estava acompanhada. – Quem é ele? Você está traindo o Sasuke? Por que ele está todo sujo se levantando do chão?

- Quem é ela Sakura? _ Perguntou Naruto parando ao meu lado.

- Que? Esse cara é o Naruto? Como você o encontrou? Não se lembra de mim? Como pode esquecer quem sou eu? Na verdade, não é de admirar que não se lembre de mim afinal fiquei bem mais linda do que nunca. Se bem que você também esta bem gatinho. _ Desejei voar em cima de Ino e fazê-la engolir cada palavra.

- Acho que essa menina é meio louca!_ Naruto disse e ela quase voa em cima dele.

- Ino acalme-se! Naruto não sabe quem somos.

- A tá! E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra!

- O Vossa majestade..._ Eu falei em tom irônico. – Naruto está com amnésia!

- Está falando serio? _ Ela se aproximou dele e deu a volta o olhando de cima para baixo. Eu não preciso dizer que não gostei nem um pouco do olhares que ela fazia. – Tudo bem você ter amnésia mais se esquecer de mim? _ Eu não sabia se ria ou se criticava ela. Mais algo me surgiu.

- Ino, Tsunade está no hospital?

- Você não ta pensando em ir até lá falar com ela né? Esqueceu que está vestindo essa roupinha que causa uma tremenda comoção na poluição visual? Não quer piorar a situação dos pacientes que estão em situação tão ruim?

Naruto me olhou com cara de quem estava com medo e logo pude ver que não queria mais ficar com Ino. Mais naquele momento, era exatamente a única opção que encontrei.

- Ino fique um pouco com Naruto enquanto eu falo com ela. Eu prometo que não vou demorar. _ Ele arregalou os olhos com minhas palavras e antes que dissesse algo eu sai correndo.

Entrei no hospital e como de costume todos me cumprimentaram. Eu os correspondi rapidamente e subi para a sala de Tsunade que ficava no ultimo andar. Por ser considerada uma das melhores medicas da America latina, Tsunade é a diretora do hospital e é uma clinica Geral. Ela tinha doutorados em várias especialidades por conta disso era uma medica muito procurada e nunca aceita pupilos. Quando eu vim ao hospital à procura de estagio, vim com a intenção de fazer de tudo para conseguir estagio no hospital que também é considerado um dos melhores do país. Todos duvidaram de mim. Para ser sincera, eu mesma duvidava. Mais assim que entrei, vi Tsunade considerando como fazer uma cirurgia de risco em um paciente cujas chances de vida eram precárias. Ela andava pelos corredores discutindo isso com outros médicos. Ela considerava tudo, tempo de operação, necessidade de medicamentos alternativos por conta de alergias do paciente e transfusões que poderiam ser necessárias. Eu entregava meu currículo no balcão e quando escutei a conversa, tentei me segurar para não responder. Mais quando ouvi algumas sugestões dos médicos que acompanhavam, eu comecei a rir. Ela parou e me olhou.

- Posso saber qual é a graça que vê em um paciente com tanto risco mocinha? _ Eu gelei e vir-me-ei. Respirei fundo e descartei hipóteses de remédios explicando o porquê de minhas teorias. Depois sugeri que a transfusão fosse totalmente descartada já que isso poderia retardar a recuperação do paciente e isso dificultaria mais o estado de saúde dele. Sugeri alguns tratamentos e os outros médicos horas riam de mim e em outros momentos me ouviam com atenção. – Já se formou mocinha?

- Não senhora! Tenho 18 anos e estou à procura de meu primeiro estagio em um hospital.

- Esta no primeiro ano da faculdade é já procura estagio? Não acha muito cedo?

- Não senhora! Estudo medicina sozinha a mais ou menos 3 anos e desejo muito ser medica.

- Vamos considerar do seguinte modo: Analisarei suas sugestões, se alguma delas for viável ou puder ser usada, eu posso permitir seu estagio aqui no hospital. Aguarde o contato. Mais caso contrario, desista de esperar a ligação no fim da semana.

Nunca tive uma semana tão difícil. Bem, na verdade, a semana que Naruto fez 18 anos foi bem mais torturante. Mais na sexta a feira a noite, enquanto eu estava na faculdade e não tirava os olhos do celular, quando meu professor me chamou.

- Sakura, você está sendo chamada na diretoria da faculdade.

Todos olharam para mim e eu gelei. Fui até lá e me sentei de frente à sala da diretoria. Fui chamada e me surpreendi ao encontrar Tsunade ao lado do meu diretor. Eu não entendi mais me sentei onde meu diretor me mostrou.

- Sakura, está ciente de que seu estagio de medicina só é obrigatório no ultimo ano de estudo? _ perguntou-me meu diretor.

- Sim senhor! Eu tenho._ Respondi com certeza.

- Então, por que foi pedir estagio no hospital em que Tsunade é diretora?

- Acredito que somente poderei aprender e crescer em meus conhecimentos se puder acompanhar com plena certeza e por em pratica tudo o que aprendo embora saiba que não posso atender a ninguém enquanto não tiver meu diploma.

- Bem, você deu algumas sugestões com respeito ao meu paciente. _ Disse Tsunade com os braços cruzados e em pé ao lado do meu diretor. – Devo lhe dizer que as suas sugestões foram quase todas aplicadas e o paciente está fora de perigo e tendo uma ótima recuperação. Eu não costumo fazer isso mais gostaria de ser sua tutora durante seu estagio em meu hospital.

Eu gelei e fiquei um tempo sem palavras mais logo em seguida aceitei. Embora ainda esteja me especializando, hoje em dia estou começando minha carreira como médica. Ainda sobre o acompanhamento de Tsunade.

- Tsunade, com licença. _ Disse entrando em sua sala.

- O que faz aqui? Eu não te disse para ficar um mês em casa? O que pretende? _ Me disse ela nervosa.

- Estou com problemas e preciso de sua ajuda! _ A feição dela logo mudou.

- Muito bem. Em que posso lhe ajudar? _ Disse ela entrelaçando os dedos das duas mãos em frente ao rosto e me olhando por cima deles.

- Preciso que análise uma pessoa que está doente para mim.

- Você é medica! Não pode fazer isso?

- Não quando meus sentimentos podem por em risco o bem estar do paciente.

- Muito bem então. A quem devo examinar?

- Meu amigo de infância de quem já lhe falei Uzumaki Naruto. Ele está com amnésia.

- Aquele por quem você tem uma queda! Traga-o aqui e veremos até que ponto posso servir de ajuda a vocês. Mais devo te lembrar que o cérebro humano e extremante complicado e indecifrável. Provavelmente só poderei dizer o grau da amnésia dele depois de alguns exames e mesmo assim não poderei dar um diagnostico conclusivo.

- Obrigada! Irei buscá-lo imediatamente.

Sai de lá com a esperança renovada e um sentimento de que pela primeira vez, eu podia fazer algo que salvaria meu melhor amigo e compensar o que não pude fazer por ele em nossa infância. Agora, eu posso realmente cuidar dele.

Droga! Não sei ver ou responder reviews aqui no fanfiction.

Mais conforme vou revirando, até leio.

Mais responder que é bom nada.

Mesmo assim, ai vai mais um capitulo.


	8. Paciente Especial

_**Paciente Especial**_

Naruto quase correu em minha direção quando me viu. Pelo que me pareceu, Ino estava o deixando doido como fazia com todos nós quando começava a se gabar por sua beleza.

- Você foi rápida Sakura! _ Me disse Ino. – Eu estava me divertindo com Naruto.

- Diga por si só!_ Respondeu ele escondendo-se atrás de mim quando ela o olhou fulminando. Eu não pode deixar de rir.

- Tudo bem! Ino você não tem que ir almoçar antes de voltar para o hospital?

- Tem razão! Eu tenho que ir. Beijos. _ Ela saiu correndo.

- Ela deveria ter entrado em moda ao invés de medicina. Mais fazer o que? Vamos!

- Vamos para onde? _ perguntou ele ainda parado quando eu começava a andar.

- Quero que conheça minha tutora de medicina a doutora Tsunade.

- Doutora? Olha Sakura tenho certeza de que ela é legal mais a ultima coisa que eu quero hoje é ver uma doutora na minha frente.

- Naruto é para o seu bem.

- Tem idéia de como dói passar em vários médicos e todos eles dizerem "Cérebro humano e extremante complicado e indecifrável. Provavelmente só poderei dizer o grau da amnésia dele depois de alguns exames e mesmo assim não poderei dar um diagnostico conclusivo." E depois disso não saberem como te ajudar dizendo que só depende de você mesmo? Eu não agüento mais isso. Sei que você tem a melhor das intenções mais pra mim chega!

Por mais que tentasse, eu nunca poderia imaginar o que Naruto sentia naquele momento. Mais não me importava quantos médios ele teria visto antes nenhum deles era Tsunade. Por conta disso eu segurei a mão dele antes que ele saísse andando e acariciando fiz com que ele me olhasse.

- Por favor, Naruto! Tsunade é mais do que uma medica. Ele é minha tutora e a única que confio. Acredite não te pediria isso se não tivesse tanta certeza de que ela ajudará de algum modo.

- Ela só ira te desiludir Sakura! _ Afirmou ele.

- Por favor, faria isso por mim?

- Não me olhe assim, por favor! _ Do modo como ele falou pareceu que eu o estava torturando. Mais algo me disse que aquela tortura seria compensada. De modo que me aproximei e lhe disse mais uma vez o encarando nos olhos.

- Por favor! Por mim! _ ele me fitou serio mais não com raiva. O olhar dele estava mais para desejo. Meu coração novamente me pregou uma peça ao desejar um beijo.

- Por você eu faço tudo! _ Quando ele disse isso eu me afastei e sai puxando ele. Ele me acompanhou contrariado e eu decepcionada com meus desejos ocultos.

Assim que entramos no hospital Naruto fechou a cara. Ele realmente não queria estar ali. O puxei para o elevador e ele não disse uma palavra até o escritório de Tsunade. Eu bati na porta e ela me mandou entrar.

- Com licença! Tsunade, esse é Uzumaki Naruto.

- Muito prazer Naruto. Sente-se, por favor.

Naruto gemeu assim que as mãos deles se tocaram e ele a soltou rapidamente pondo as mãos na cabeça.

- Naruto o que você tem?

" – _Esse sennin fica um tempão sem aparecer e quando aparece cria um furacão dentro de casa. Que nojo. _ Diz ele pegando uma meia velha. – Aquele velho vai me ouvir. _

_Ele solta o balde onde estava jogando o lixo e sobe as escadas bufando. Antes de abrir a porta alguém a abre._

_- Quem é você? _ Pergunta ele olhando uma senhora loira saindo do quarto de seu avô._

_- Eu sou a Tsunade. E você menininho quem é?_ Perguntou ela se abaixando para ficar do tamanho dele._

_- Eu sou o Naruto. Você vai casar com o sennin? Se sim faz o favor de pegar as meias fedidas dele quando estiver aqui em casa vó por que eu já to cheio de ficar catando uma por umas dessas coisas horrorosas._

_- Vó? Está pensando que eu sou quem? Está me chamando de velha. _ Ele estreita os olhos olha bem para ela._

_- Com certeza é mais velha do que as outras que saíram com o sennin._

_- Seu pirralho! _

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? _ Diz Jiraya saindo do quarto._

_- Quem é esse pirralho? _Pergunta Tsunade._

_- O Sennin, vê se para quieto com essa por que você já ta ficando velho demais pra sair com garotas mais novas. Ela pelo menos é mais bonita e tem sua idade."_

- Naruto! Naruto fala comigo! _ Eu dizia sem parar. Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou para Tsunade.

- A Senhora não mudou nada. Como é possível? Eu devia ter uns oito anos quando a vi.

- Você conhece Tsunade? Esperei ai! Você lembra dela?

- Eu lembrei dela no quarto do mau avô quando eu era pequeno. Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Você é o neto do Jiraya? Quem diria! Depois de tanto tempo eu o reencontraria. Parece que Jiraya não o conseguiu de volta como planejou.

- Me conseguir de volta?

- Ele me procurou meses depois que você foi levado por que queria constituir uma família e te recuperar. Eu disse não para ele depois disso nunca mais o vi. Mais parece que ele não conseguiu o que queria.

- Tsunade e quanto à cabeça dele? _ Perguntei. Mesmo depois de falar comigo ele ainda mantinha a mão direita nela. – Ela está doendo não é? _Perguntei e ele afirmou.

- Eu analisei alguns exames que peguei com um medico conhecido meu em Santa Catarina pela internet enquanto você foi o buscar. Parece que está tudo normal tirando uma mancha que fica na parte do celebro onde ficam as memórias mais antigas. Mais ao contrario do que eu esperava, ele teve uma lembrança assim que me viu então isso quer dizer que está e pode continuar havendo alguma mudança. Nesse caso, acredito que devemos fazer novos exames. Mais não hoje. Vamos esperar que ele tenha novas lembranças e em seguida refazemos tudo pra ver ate onde ele esta se recuperando. Depois disso, acredito que posso dar certeza do que penso.

- E qual é o seu pensamento agora? _ Ele perguntou antes de mim.

- Que suas lembranças não estão totalmente perdidas. À medida que você revive situações que podem ser parecidas a um dejvú elas são forçadas a retornar. Então acredito que somente poderemos ter certeza disso depois de alguns dias.

- Quer dizer que vou ter que reviver cada uma das situações que já vivi para me lembrar de minha vida e quem sou? Isso poderá levar anos e mesmo assim não serei capaz de lembrar tudo.

- Não exatamente cada situação! Talvez aconteça uma situação que te traga varias lembranças ou apenas uma. Mais não deve se prender a isso. Cuidarei pessoalmente do seu caso.

- Obrigado pelo interesse mais a ultima coisa que eu quero no momento é voltar a ser acompanhado por uma medico. _ Ele se virou para a porta.

- Naruto, por favor! De uma chance pelo menos! _ Eu disse o segurando pela mão.

- Não iremos a lugar nenhum se ele não quiser Sakura. É uma pena! Ambas tiraríamos muito aprendizado analisando o caso dele. Em especial você que estaria com ele em seus horários de estagio.

- Como é? _ Naruto virou-se para prestar atenção ao que Tsunade me responderia.

- O celebro humano é complexo. Mais não é tão difícil de entender quando alguém o analisa bem. Te conhecendo bem como conheço Sakura, essa seria uma oportunidade e tanto para que você aprender mais. É uma pena que seu amigo pense somente nele...

Nesse momento Naruto deu um pulo. Algo me diz que ele não esperava essa jogada de Tsunade. Acreditei que ele não cairia já que ele somente esperava de mim que o ajudasse e nada mais que isso.

- Você esta estudando medicina? _ Perguntou ele me olhando de maneira surpresa. Antes que eu o respondesse me cortou. – Então mesmo que eu não concorde de certa forma estará me estudando. _ Pensei em dizer que não faria nada se ele não o desejasse mais ele abaixou a cabeça. – Sendo assim, aceito que cuidem do meu caso.

Me senti horrível! Eu não disse nada para fazê-lo mudar de idéia mais fui eu quem o levou ate Tsunade. Segurei a mão dele e mais uma vez fui cortada.

- Ótimo! Sakura cuidará especial e totalmente do seu caso. A partir de agora, ate que o caso do Naruto esteja totalmente analisado, considerarei seu estagio exclusivamente nos cuidados que terá com ele. Nos vemos em uma semana para alguns exames. Estão dispensados.

- Tsunade...

- Eu disse dispensados Sakura! Tenho muito que fazer.

Saímos da sala dela. Eu fiquei de cabeça baixa ate entrarmos no elevador. Naruto ficou em silencio ate que o elevador se fechou. Assim que isso aconteceu, percebi o olhar dele direcionado para mim e minha consciência pesou mais. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e me xinguei por me sentir tão exposta.

- Por que está tão quieta e sem graça? Fiz algo de errado Sakura?

- Não! Eu que fiz. Não deveria ter trago você aqui. Perdoe-me! Deve realmente ser difícil passar por tantos médicos e eles não te ajudarem em nada. Eu somente te expus mais uma vez a isso. Se não quer fazer o tratamento que ela propôs tudo bem. Entenderei perfeitamente.

- Isso não vai atrapalhar seu estagio?

- Não! Tsunade somente disse tudo aquilo para te fazer aceitar o tratamento acompanhado que ela planejou para você. Eu ainda terei meu estagio e volto para o hospital em uma semana.

- Conheci muita gente que trabalha em hospitais. _ Disse ele quando a porta do elevador se abriu. – Todos passavam mais tempo trabalhando do que em casa. Se eu aceitar o tratamento, você vai me trazer aqui apenas para exames. Já que terá que me acompanhar sempre, praticamente onde eu for você terá que vir comigo e vice versa não é? _ O rosto dele pareceu iluminar-se quando eu afirmei com a cabeça. – Meu plano ao vir era passar o Maximo de tempo com você para conseguir respostas. Em pouco tempo, eu já recuperei uma lembrança que sem você eu não teria conseguido. Sendo assim, vou aceitar o tratamento somente para te ter comigo.

"Vou aceitar o tratamento somente para te ter comigo." Preciso dizer o efeito que estas palavras tiveram sobre meu coração? Acho que não. Naruto seria meu primeiro paciente. Isso o tornaria ainda mais especial aos meus olhos. Não por que era meu primeiro paciente ou por que ele estava doente. Mais por que eu estaria cuidando do meu Naruto! Por que por mais que ele não seja meu, eu sempre o considerei sendo parte de mim por morar em meu coração mesmo inconscientemente.

- Parece que ficou feliz por minha decisão! _ Ele disse me tirando de meus devaneios. – Que bom! Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz. Sinceramente, com você cuidando de mim, não me importo de ficar sem memória pelo resto da vida. Pelo menos assim você ficaria comigo.

Corei mais. Ele segurou minha mão e a acariciou. Meu ar falhou. Desde quando ele era tão galanteador? Será que ele tratava Hinata com ele esta me tratando agora? Se Sim, entendo por que ela aceitou namorar com ele. Mais ainda queria entender o por que dele ter começado a namorar com ela.

- Sakura o que está fazendo? _ Soltei a mão de Naruto de imediato.

- Sasuke o que faz aqui? _ Péssima pergunta. Quando você está em uma situação comprometedora com outro e seu namorado aparece, a ultima pergunta que deve fazer é essa.

- Engraçado! Quem deveria perguntar isso sou eu não acha? Quem é esse cara e o que ele está fazendo de mãos dadas com você?

- Quem é ele Sakura? – Perguntou-me Naruto mais o tom de voz estava um tanto apreensivo.

- Naruto esse é o Sasuke meu namorado e nosso amigo de infância.

- Naruto? Desde quando esta aqui e o que faz com a Sakura? _ Dessa vez foi Sasuke que ficou apreensivo. Senti que uma bomba explodiria entre nós a qualquer momento. Mais nunca esperei o que aconteceu a seguir.

- Não! _ Naruto gritou e eu e Sasuke nos assustamos. Ele colocou a mão direita na cabeça mais tirou rápido olhando fixamente para frente.

Quando olhei para Naruto, o vi simplesmente corar e sair correndo. Olhei na direção que ele olhava e vi dois carros indo de encontro uma ao outro. Um dos carros era um Clio e o outro um Monza. O Monza bateu no Clio com força e o jogou contra uma mureta que ficava na entrada da praça onde estávamos. Essa praça ficava de frente o hospital que eu trabalhava. Uma mulher com a força da batida saiu voando literalmente pela frente do carro quebrando o vidro e caindo perto de mim e do Sasuke. Foi um choque! Naruto simplesmente veio até mim vendo que eu travei ao ver aquela cena.

- Sakura precisamos de você. _ Ele me disse pegando minha mão e eu reagi a sua voz.

- Ela não precisa disso! Não é o trabalho dela. _ Disse Sasuke segurando minha outra mão.

- Ela é medica. O trabalho dela é salvar vidas independente da hora. _ Respondeu Naruto.

- Socorro! _ Escutamos um grito. Eu puxei meus braços das mãos dos dois e puxei Naruto comigo. Fui até a mulher caída.

- Não posso move-la! _ Disse fazendo uma breve analise. – Não tenho equipamentos. Fique aqui com ela e assim que chegar alguém, o que não deve demorar, diga que ela está com traumatismo craniano. _ Naruto deu um pulo e empalidece. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu já volto.

Fui até o Clio que foi de onde o grito tinha vindo. Nele havia um homem no volante com a cabeça caída sobre o volante e uma mulher no banco de trás com os braços e as pernas sangrando devido a vários cacos de vidro quebrados da janela que voaram na direção dela. Ela gritava e gemia de dor por que estava dando a luz.

- Por favor, me ajuda. _ Disse ela chorando.

- Tudo bem! Eu sou medica... Vou te analisar e...

- Eu não quero analise. _ Ela pegou minha blusa. – Eu to aqui com uma dor infeliz dando a luz. Se você realmente medica não precisa me analisar. Tira essa criança de dentro de mim agora!

- Tudo bem a gente vai ajudar à senhora! _ Disse Naruto aparecendo ao meu lado e tirando a mão da mulher de mim. – Sabe fazer parto não é?

- Você só pode estar brincando! O que faz aqui?

- Ino me disse para sair de lá e te ajudar._ Disse ela de modo inocente.

- Entra no carro e fica atrás dela segurando- a.

- Certo! _ Disse ele entrando. Ele a segurou e cada grito que ela dava ele também gemia.

- Tudo bem! Preciso que você faça força. _ Ela fez força e gritou. Naruto gemeu e eu fiz cara feia. Ele se tocou na hora que deveria ficar quieto. – Mais! Você consegue.

- Está doendo muito! Eu não consigo. _ Disse ela.

- Consegue sim! Seu filho! Você o ama não ama? _ Disse Naruto. – Não posso fazer nada Sakura?

- Empurra a barriga dela!

Ela sorriu com a idéia e Naruto na hora fez o que eu disse. Não demorou muito e eu peguei a pequena menina. Naruto começou a rir e deitou a mãe no estofado pulando para o lado de fora.

- É uma menina! _ Eu disse mostrando-a a ele. Ele ria como um bobo e me abraçou.

- Ela é tão linda! Que nome dará a ela senhora?

- Sakura! _ Disse ela com a voz ficando cada vez mais baixa. Eu dei a bebê a Naruto e pequei o pulso dela. Esta caindo rapidamente. Gritei por socorro aos paramédicos que estavam chegando e eles se apressaram. Naruto ficou observando ao passo que eu ajudei os paramédicos. Quando me aproximei de Naruto depois de um tempo e ele apenas fechou os olhos virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- A mãe dela também morreu? _ Perguntou ele.

- Sim! _ Eu disse com a voz chorosa. – Não pude fazer nada.

- Eu também não! _ Disse ele olhando para a senhora que havia sido arremessada para longe. Agora ela já tinha um lençol branco sobre si. Lagrimas vieram aos meus olhos um paramédico pegou a menina dos braços de Naruto e ele me abraçou.

Leitores novos aparecendo! Mais nenhum comentando.

Vamo deixar reviews gente. Alegra o escritor e não derruba a mão.

Besitos.


	9. Tormento

_**Tormento.**_

Não conseguimos ir embora e deixar a pequena Sakura nas mãos dos paramédicos sem saber com quem ela ficaria. Sentamo-nos na sala de espera e logo descobrimos que o homem que dirigia o outro carro estava embriagado. A família Charles estava levando a Sra. Charles ao hospital já que ela estava para dar a luz. A mãe dela estava auxiliando a filha ao passo que o marido dirigia. A matriarca foi quem saiu voando do carro com a força da batida. O marido perdeu os sentidos após bater com a cabeça do volante e a esposa morreu de hemorragia interna após dar a luz. Não sabíamos o estado do Sr. Charles por isso nos preocupávamos com o futuro da pequena.

Enquanto esperávamos, eu analisei a situação em que me encontrava. Eu estava ali sentada entre Sasuke e Naruto. Sasuke estava impecável em sua roupa social, camisa bem passada azul claro, calça social preta e sapatos muito bem engraxados. Os cabelos pretos continuavam bagunçados como ele sempre usa. Mais Naruto estava todo suado com os cabelos caídos pelo rosto, à camisa verde toda manchada com sangue assim como a calça e os sapatos. Ele estava tão sujo quanto eu.

- Sakura! Tenho que contar para você tudo o que me lembro não é? _ Disse Naruto cortando o silencio e meus pensamentos.

- Sim! Mais acha que agora é o momento?

- Não! Só queria dizer que me lembrei do acidente! De todo ele! _ Eu olhei para ele mais ele não levantou os olhos o chão. – Ver o acidente de hoje me trouxe muita coisa a mente. Coisas que podem me ajudar. E muito!

- Sabe quem tentou te matar? _ Fui direta. Queriam o que? Eu estava preocupa se haveria uma segunda tentativa.

- Isso é irrelevante! _ Disse Sasuke. – Se tentou uma vez tentara de novo. É apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Tempo que eu não tenho. Se ele tentou me matar e Hinata estava junto, ela posteriormente se tornou um alvo. E está em potencial já que não pode se defender. _ Por mais que doesse ouvir Naruto ouvindo falar o nome da namorada, eu deveria me acostumar já que além de ter um namorado também, ele deveria estar apaixonado por ela já que estavam namorando.

- Está esquecendo-se de que se estão realmente querendo matar você, não é apenas sua namoradinha que corre perigo. Todos os que estão perto de você também correm. Então, o que pretende fazer? _ Embora tivesse razão, tive vontade de socar Sasuke pelo que disse.

- Tem razão! Não é seguro ficar perto de mim. _ Ele ficou triste e pensativo. Sasuke fez questão de dizer mais alguma coisa mais eu o cortei.

- Não se sinta assim. Um criminoso nunca aparece duas vezes para atacar ainda mais sabendo que você está neste estado e nunca iria o reconhecer. Para que te atacar sendo que você não lhe representa nenhum perigo?

- Está errada Sakura. Nenhum que realmente quer matar alguém vai desistir somente por que ele não foi bem sucedido da primeira vez. Mesmo que sua vitima tenha perdido a memória.

- Até por que, eu já tenho idéia de quem tenha sido. _ Naruto disse com a cabeça baixa mirando o chão. Virei-me rapidamente para ele e ele não desviou o olhar de onde olhava. – Ainda não tenho como provar. Mais sei o que fazer de agora em diante. _ Eu e Sasuke ficamos o olhando esperando que ele dissesse mais. Mais ele não disse.

- Sasuke! O que ainda está fazendo aqui? _ Disse o irmão adotivo dele Kabuto. Ele olhou para mim e logo sorriu. – Entendo! Como vai Sakura? _ Ele esticou a mão para mim e eu a apertei. Em seguida ele olhou para Naruto e fechou a cara. – Vamos Sasuke. Não tenho tempo a perder.

- Sakura vamos! Te dou uma carona!_ Sasuke esticou a mão para mim.

- Obrigada! Vou ficar. Quero saber o que acontecerá com a pequena Sakura e não posso abandonar o Naruto aqui.

- Vai Sakura! Kakashi virá me buscar. _ Disse Naruto. Eu agarrei o braço dele e ele se assustou com isso.

- Não importa o que diga. É bom descobrir logo quem está atrás de você por que eu não vou sair da sua cola não importa o que digam. Eu estarei sempre com você Naruto.

Minhas palavras tiraram Naruto de seus pensamentos e ele olhou para mim impressionado. Eu sorri carinhosamente e ele logo correspondeu com um sorriso tímido e em seguida abriu uma grande sorriso e segurou minha mão.

- Obrigado Sakura! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. _ Sorrimos uma para o outro e ele apertou levemente minha mão.

- Eu vou indo nessa Sakura. _ Disse Sasuke entrando entre nós dois e me dando um selinho. Esse beijo me pareceu amargo e sem graça. – Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Não! Eu tenho muito que fazer hoje com Naruto. Nos vemos outra hora.

Ele não gostou da minha resposta mais foi embora com Kabuto. Vir-me-ei de novo para Naruto e ele olhava para Kabuto com um sorriso irônico. Ao perceber que eu estava olhando, ele disfarçou.

- Naruto, Sakura o que aconteceu? _ Perguntou minha mãe entrando com pressa e nos abraçando.

- Mãe você está me sufocando! _ Eu disse e Naruto rio.

- Desculpem! Mais fiquei tão preocupada quando me disseram que vocês estavam envolvidos em um acidente.

- Não estavam envolvidos. Eles ajudaram a socorrer as vitimas. _ Respondeu Kakashi mesmo lendo um livro.

- Está tudo Sra. Haruno. Pelo menos para nós. _ Naruto disse ainda um pouco pesaroso.

- Estão sujos de sangue e ainda dizem que está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

- Mãe já disse que está tudo bem. Nós ajudamos a socorrer pessoas que estavam envolvidas em um acidente. Agora estamos somente esperando.

- Esperando o que?_ Perguntou meu pai. Fiquei observando Kakashi que nem por um segundo deixou de ler seu livro. Parecia que ao contrario dos meus pais, ele não se importava com o que estava acontecendo.

- O que vai acontecer com Sakura! _ Respondeu Naruto de forma natural.

-Eu sabia! O que você tem minha filhinha? O que aconteceu? _ Minha mãe segurava meu rosto enquanto falava.

- Ela esta bem! Naruto está se referindo a outra pessoa que ainda não sei quem é! _ Disse Kakashi. Como ele conseguia prestar atenção na conversa e no livro?

- Kakashi está certo! Estou falando do bebê que a Sakura fez o parto e a mãe e a avo morreram. Não sabemos como ela ficou depois do acidente ou se tem alguém para cuidar dela. _ Explicou Naruto. Kakashi de imediato fechou o livro.

- E o que pretende fazer se ela não tiver? Não acha que já faz demais dedicando tanto tempo aos centros? Não vai querer adotar uma criança no estado em que está ou vai?

- Centro? Adotar? _ Tentei entender do que eles estavam falando.

- Não sei se lembra Sakura mais eu sou herdeiro de uma grande empresa de eletrônicos. Com minha parte mantenho centros em lugares carentes e dou aulas neles para ajudar crianças e adolescentes há ocupar seu tempo a aprender coisas que podem ser de ajuda no futuro. Faço isso desde de sempre acho. Não entendi bem por que o fazia quando acordei mais sei que gostei da idéia quando voltei a dar aulas.

- Aulas de que? _ Perguntei e ele sorriu.

- Dança! Fiz faculdade de educação física e com isso faço o que posso para ajudar as crianças. Parece que de alguma forma, dançar sempre foi uma paixão.

- Parece que ainda dividem a mesma paixão. _ Disse minha mãe olhando para nós com carinho. No mesmo instante, a expressão de Naruto demonstrou surpresa para mim.

- Você dança? _ Me perguntou surpreso.

- Com um professor como você impossível não ter paixão pela dança. _ Respondi com um sorriso maroto. O sorriso dele cresceu.

- Eu te ensinei a dançar? Eu encontrei Kakashi! Finalmente encontrei!_ Disse ele apontou para mim e olhava par Amim e Kakashi.

- Fico feliz que tenha encontrado sua resposta. _ Disse Kakashi sorrindo e em seguida sorriu.

- Encontrou o que?

- Naruto sempre quis saber quem foi a primeira pessoa que ensinou. No centro dizia que a primeira pessoa havia sido Hinata mais ele sempre disse que tinha tido outra aluna. Mais nunca disse quem.

- Espera! Você foi mesmo minha primeira aluna? _ Perguntou ele olhando-me com olhos arregalados.

- Acha que estou mentindo? Você me ensinou quando tinha 5 anos. Acha que pode ter ensinado alguém antes de mim? Eu duvido! _ Disse meio nervosa e ele logo me abraçou.

- Obrigado Sakura! Sabia que poderia me ajudar. _ Fiquei vermelha e escutei um HOM! De meus pais. Eles pareciam acreditar que ainda não tínhamos crescido e passado dos 5 anos.

- Sakura! _ Empurrei Naruto assim que ouvi Tsunade. – Tem alguém que quer falar com vocês.

Nos levantamos e um homem com uma tipóia no pescoço, pé enfaixado e muleta veio com lagrimas nos olhos em nossa direção.

- Você estava no volante desmaiado! _ Lembrei e ele sorriu.

- Obrigado! Sei que fizeram de tudo para salvar minha mãe e minha mulher. Agradeço por isso. Mais agradeço especialmente por terem salvo a vida de minha filha.

- Você é o pai da Sakura? _ Perguntou o Naruto se levantando. O homem levou um susto ao ouvir como Naruto chamou a filha dele.

- Vocês deram um nome a minha filha? _ Perguntou ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não! Sua esposa disse esse nome antes de morrer. Naruto perguntou o nome da menina e ela disse Sakura. Não sei se ela estava me chamando ou se respondia mas...

O homem desatou a chorar. Naruto foi em direção a ele e o apoiou já que ele desequilibrou quando pós a mão no rosto. Depois de um tempo, ele respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Minha esposa queria manter surpresa sobre o nome. Combinamos que se fosse menina ela escolheria o nome. Apenas me disse que era o nome de uma flor. Devera ter imaginado já que sakuras eram as flores preferidas da mãe dela. _ ele secou as lagrimas e Naruto o pós sentado no banco ao lado do meu pai. – Minha pequena Sakura agora é tudo o que me resta. Minha família morreu e não conheço a família de minha esposa. Eles moram nos Estados Unidos. Planejávamos ir até lá depois que ela desse a luz.

- Sinto muito! Eu sei como deve se sentir. Conheço apenas Kakashi. Pelo menos, agora. _ Disse Naruto em um tom de voz baixo. Me levantei e fui até ele, me abaixei e segurei a sua mão.

- Sinto muito garoto! Independente do que seja, sempre que precisarem podem contar comigo. Vocês salvaram a vida da minha filha e podem ter certeza que junto com a dela, me salvaram também. Obrigado mesmo.

O homem se levantou e assim que ele saiu, Naruto se levantou e pedia para Kakashi leva0lo para casa. Meu coração doeu ao vê-lo triste. Mais naquele momento eu nada poderia fazer a não ser deixá-lo ir.

Sinceramente, pior do que vê-lo triste era saber que estava tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Fiquei horas na janela do meu quarto naquele dia olhando para a janela do quarto dele esperando que ele olhasse nem que por um instante e nada. Ele simplesmente entrou no quarto se jogou na cama e ficou lá pensando sei lá o que enquanto eu torturava meu coração em busca de pelo menos um olhar dele. Mais meu ar faltava a cada esperança perdida.

Anoiteceu e eu perdi as esperança de que ele olhasse por vontade própria. Ele queria minha ajuda. Mais não poderia pelo menos facilitar para mim? Tudo bem que a tortura que me causava era inconsciente. Mais assim, doía muito. Por conta disso, depois que todos foram dormir, inclusive o tio dele, eu desci ate a sala e peguei algumas pedras no vaso de flores que minha mãe amava. Sabem aquelas pedrinhas coloridas que enfeitam os vasos de plantas artificiais? Minha mãe não tinha muito jeito com plantas naturais então amava enfeitar a casa com artificiais. Peguei pedras de não sei quantas cores. Isso para mim não importava. Subi as escadas e como nunca tive uma pontaria muito boa, mirei bem antes de jogar a primeira. Joguei umas 10 e nada. Tinha apenas mais três então planejei acertar com força a janela. Por mais profundo que o sono dele fosse, minha dor naquele momento era mais forte. E foi com isso em mente que decidi por essa dor na pedrinha e jogá-la. Para minha surpresa, joguei tão forte que quebrei o vidro da janela. Assim que isso aconteceu, eu me abaixei como se fosse uma menininha que tinha acabado de aprontar e teve medo de ser descoberta. Larguei as outras duas pedras e pus a mão na boca para abafar o riso.

- Sakura! Ei Sakura! Eu sei que foi você apareça. _ Agora ele acorda?

- Oi! _ Disse com cara lavada e um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Oi! _ Disse ele com certo desdém. – Pode me explicar o porquê levei duas pedradas na cara e minha janela está quebrada?

- Então você estava acordado? Por que não apareceu na janela antes? Espera! O vidro estava fechado. Como acertei duas pedras em você?

- A janela ao está fechando muito bem. E eu estava tentando pensar até você me desconcentrar. O que foi?

- Desculpa pela janela. Depois eu pago. Mais no que estava pensando?

- Perguntei primeiro. Por que queria tanto falar comigo?

- Estou sem sono. Ainda estou meio pasmada com tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Nunca tinha sentido a morte tão de perto então acho que me abalei. _ Mentira! Eu já tinha visto outras pessoas morrerem. Tudo bem que essa mexeu mais do que as outras vezes mais não foi isso que me tirou o sono.

- Eu também fiquei com as cenas de hoje em minha mente. Na verdade, o que aconteceu hoje trouxe parte das lembranças do meu acidente a minha cabeça. Foi como ver a mim e a Hinata lá dentro daquele carro.

- Quer me contar? Acho que pode de certa forma te ajudar. _ Ele apenas balançou a cabeça antes de voltar a vivenciar as cenas.

"– _Naruto aqueles caras que estavam tentando te provocar na bilheteria no cinema está no seguindo._

_- Não seja neurótica Hinata! Eles não são loucos de fazer nada contra nós. Sei que você ficou sentida mais juro que tudo o que ele disse é coisa do passado e não é mais problema meu. _

_- Não estou sendo neurótica. Juro que são eles. Eles vão bater em nós. _ Assim que ela para de falar eles batem com força. – Naruto estou com medo._

_- Eles piraram? Droga! Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Se segura Hinata. Vou tirar a gente dessa. Depois esses dois me pagam. _

_Hinata tremia enquanto tentava fechar a garrafa de água que estava tomando. Naruto acelera o carro e começa um racha por entre os carros que ainda circulavam na avenida. Ele olha pelo retrovisor e vê o carro do inimigo se aproximando. Pensa em jogar Hinata para fora do carro mais depois julga uma péssima idéia já que ela poderia se machucar mais ainda. _

_- Naruto eles estão chegando perto!_

_- Fique calma Hinata! Desespero só vai piorar as coisas. Eu vou conseguir._

_Dizendo isso ele deu seta que iria entrar para esquerda. Mais virou rapidamente e pegou uma saída para a direita. O Outro carro mesmo quase tento entrado na faixa errada, conseguiu o seguir. _

_- Eles não desistem! _ Disse o loiro ficando nervoso._

_- Naruto eles não vão desistir. Eles querem nos matar. _

_- Não vou deixar que te façam mal algum. Nem que para isso custe minha própria vida!"_

- Teve uma briga no cinema? Isso pode ajudar a encontrar quem os perseguiu.

- Eu já pensei nisso. Liguei para uns amigos e eles falaram com o chefe de polícia que está cuidando do caso. Mais pelo que parece, já analisaram as fitas de segurança do cinema e não encontraram nada.

- Que pena! Será que nada poderá te ajudar a encontrar esses caras?

- Não sei! Posso continuar?

"_- Naruto a pista esta começando a chover. A pista vai ficar escorregadia. _

_- Os pneus são novos. Fique calma Hinata!"_

- Caramba! Ela não se toca que estava te atrapalhando? Em uma situação como essa não se pode tirar a concentração do motorista?

- Sakura! Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça por conta de pedras que me atingiram e estou com muito sono. Será que poderia simplesmente me deixar contar e depois dormir?

- Desculpa!

"_- Hinata se segura! _

_Eles bateram com força e o carro começou a derrapar girando na pista. Naruto não conseguia controlar por mais que tentasse._

_- Naruto vamos cair na vala! _

_- Segura Hinata! _ Ele gritou._

_O carro virou a beira da vala e capotou varias vezes. Hinata gritava enquanto aos poucos o metal foi se contorcendo e Hinata gritava de pânico. Naruto fechou os olhos ao sentir um pedaço de metal penetrar sua perna. Assim que abriu, viu o rosto da rosada sorrindo conforme crescia. Seu coração se aqueceu e ele pediu que pelo menos pudesse vê-la mais uma vez antes de morrer._

_Assim que o carro parou de capotar Naruto pode novamente ver o que acontecia. Seu corpo estava preso entre as ferragens e Hinata estava desacordada._

_- Hinata está bem_? _Hinata acorda._

_Ele vê uma imagem embaçada. Mesmo não conseguindo enxergar direito, ele sabia quem era. _

_- Desgraçado! Poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo mais com ela_? _Ela não tinha nada a ver! Você me paga por isso desgraçado. _

_- Apenas..._ Ele despejou a garrafa de uísque que tinha na mão ao lado do carro. Logo em seguida, acendeu o fósforo. ...Morra! _ Dizendo isso, ele foi embora."_

- Quem era? Como ele era?_ Perguntei curiosa.

- É uma lembrança vaga! Tenho idéia de quem seja mais... Não tenho como provar.

- Podemos ir para Santa Catarina e...

- Ela não está em Santa Catarina.

- Onde está? Não me diga que...

- Boa noite Sakura! _ Ele falou fechando a janela e indo dormir.

Como ele queria que eu dormisse depois do dia que tive com ele? Eu apenas desejei que minha intuição estivesse errada e que o olhar que Naruto dirigiu a Kabuto no hospital não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo tudo.

Oi gente!

Mais um capitulo pra voces.

Mais ainda quero mais _**Reviews**_.

Besitos.


	10. Amigos ou Compasas?

_**Amigos ou comparsas?**_

Minha cabeça girou por um bom tempo antes de pegar no sono. Kabuto vivia viajando desde que terminou a faculdade e foi demitido. Orotimaru, o pai adotivo dele e do Sasuke dizia que ele precisava limpar a mente para descobrir o que realmente queria da vida. Mais acho que ao invés de medico, que foi no que ele se formou, ele estava mais para assassino.

Assim que acordei tive mais uma surpresa. Naruto estava sentado na cama me observando dormir. Me coração disparou e por alguns instantes, me esqueci que estava com os olhos cheios de remela e com bafo de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Mais foi por pouco tempo.

- O que está fazendo? _ Eu disse o empurrando para fora da cama e ele quase não consegue se equilibrar a não cair.

- O que deu em você? Eu só estava esperando você acordar. _ Eu coloquei a mão direita na boca enquanto com a outra eu tentava arrumar meu cabelo. – O que foi? Não vai me dizer que usa dentadura? _ Disse ele se aproximou e eu o empurrei.

- Não! Eu to com bafo de quem acabou de acordar. Dá pra sair do meu quarto e deixar eu me trocar? _ Eu estava com baby dool rosa com desenhos do ursinho Puff.

- Isso não me incomodaria. _ Eu Preparei-me para dar- lhe um soco que com certeza iria incomodá-lo. – Mas é saio mesmo assim. _ Ele foi rápido até a porta mais antes de sair, olhou para trás e sorriu. – Vou receber uns amigos daqui à um hora e quero te apresentar. Tenho certeza que eles vão gostar de te conhecer. Até mais!

Amigos? Ele acabou de chegar a São Paulo sem nenhuma lembrança. Quem são esses amigos? E por que ele quer tanto que eu os conheça?

Decidi me arrumar bem já que não sabia o que Naruto me preparava. Não que quisesse chamar a atenção dos amigos dele para mim. Longe disso! Eu queria mostrar para ele que se queria me apresentar a seus amigos, eu estaria digna disso ao contrario do meu estado deplorável em nosso reencontro, que sejamos sinceros, apensar de ter sido muito diferente do que eu esperava, de certa forma foi desastroso.

Acabei por colocar uma jardineira Jens e uma camiseta. Eu queria estar legal não linda! Jardineira Jens da um tom bem legal mais não apelativo.

Fui à casa de Naruto e de certa forma ele me olhou de cima a baixo. No momento não entendi o porquê mais assim que ele abriu a boca se entregou.

- Por que esta vestida assim? Quer conquistar algum dos meus amigos? Você já não tem namorado?

- Como é? Naruto eu não conheço seus amigos. Por que tentaria seduzi-los? É apenas uma jardineira.

- Uma jardineira bem chamativa e você sabe disso.

- Ele está apenas tentando disfarçar o ciúme Sakura! Isso é típico dele. _ Disse Kakashi dando uma longa golada no seu café sem tirar seus os olhos do seu livro.

- Ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes. Por que teria ciúmes? _ Disse Naruto de maneira estabanada.

- Por que querendo ou não mesmo depois de ter perdido a memória você ainda pode sentir a queda que tinha pela Sakura desde criança? _ Como Kakashi poderia dizer aquilo com tanta naturalidade?

- Para com isso Kakashi! Prometeu não contar nada! _ Naruto se tocou depois que falou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Eu apenas o olhei sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, as palavras vieram a minha boca.

- Você ainda gosta de mim? _ Perguntei com meu coração a mil e com certo receio da resposta que ouviria.

Acredito que Naruto nunca ficou tão aliviado como se sentiu no momento em que ouvimos uma buzina do lado de fora da casa. Ele foi até a janela e respirou ao passo que Kakashi abandonou o livro sobre uma mesinha ao lado do sofá e se levantou.

- Eles chegaram! _ Disse ele pegando uma blusa que estava no sofá e me dando. – Tá um friozinho. Pode usar minha blusa.

- Naruto deve estar uns 30 graus lá fora. _ Respondi jogando a blusa na cara dele. – Deixa de ser criança. _ Eu sai logo atrás de Kakashi antes que ele respondesse.

- Demoraram a chegar. Para quem saiu de lá ontem a noite, você demoraram mais do que o normal. _ Comentou Kakashi sorrindo para os dois rapazes que saiam do carro.

Um dos rapazes sorriu e me lembrou o Sasuke. Só que ele deu um sorriso sincero e dócil, muito diferente do que meu namorado tinha. Seus cabelos embora lisos, não estavam arrepiados como a maioria dos rapazes hoje em dia usa. Estava bem cortado e penteado para baixo. Seu porte físico era forte mais ele não parecia muito disposto a ficar se exibindo. Notei isso por sua roupa desleixada e meio suja de tinta.

- Sai quis ficar desenhando o por do sol e acabou nos atrasando. Sem contar que se sujou como uma criança. _ Comentou o outro rapaz se referindo ao amigo.

- Eu acredito que como Naruto não tem muito bom gosto para arte, não íamos ter nada de belo em casa. Por isso desenhei algo para sala de estar. _ Respondeu o artista dos dois.

- E acabou nos atrasando isso sim.

O rapaz que resmungava tinha seus cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os cabelos dele não eram longos mais tinham tamanho suficiente para estarem presos. O corpo dele era mais forte do que o do outro mais perdia longe para o de Naruto. Ele me pareceu ranzinza e preguiçoso.

- Vamos Shikamaru! Deixe Sai aproveitar a vida do modo dele. _ Disse Kakashi indo até o porta malas ajudar Sai com as malas.

- E essa garota quem é? Naruto mal chegou e já arranjou alguém? _ Perguntou Sai com sorriso desconfiado. Shikamaru riu pela primeira vez.

- Aposto dez pratas que ela é a Sakura. Naruto não chegaria já procurando outra garota que não fosse ela.

Virei para Naruto que atrás de mim fazia sinais para que o amigo calasse a boca. Mais já era tarde. Tanto o amigo dele como Kakashi já o haviam entregado.

- Muito prazer! Eu sou realmente a Sakura amiga de infância do Naruto. Perdão pela falta de educação de Naruto em não ter nos apresentado. _ Naruto logo bufou e foi ajudar com as malas.

- Pelo modo que Naruto falava de você, pensei que fosse mais bonita. _ Antes que Sai dissesse algo, ou eu voa-se em cima dele, Naruto jogou uma mala na cara dele.

- Do que adianta ler tanto e não saber como tratar uma mulher? Você é muito lerdo Sai. Por isso nunca teve ninguém. _ Brigou Naruto. – Sem contar que tanto desenho só pode ter estragado sua visão para não ver como ela é linda. _ Corei!

- Segundo o que li toda a mulher é linda aos olhos de quem a ama. Você realmente gosta dela Naruto. _ Coramos! Kakashi rio alto e Shikamaru apenas suspirou.

Entramos com as malas e enquanto descarregávamos o carro ficamos quietos. Já bastava tudo o que havia sido dito. Eu não precisava de mais motivos para ficar envergonhada. Assim que acabamos, me esparramei no sofá e Sai sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto tirava de uma bolsa uma linda pintura de um lago com um por do sol atrás. Porem uma parte dela estava borrada.

- Que linda! _ Eu disse analisando a beleza por trás do borrão.

- Obrigado! Pena que Shikamaru não a deixou secar direito. Mais eu arrumo isso em poucos minutos e vou colocar para seca lá fora. Ate o fim da tarde já poderemos pendulá-la aqui na sala.

- Você que a fez? _ Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Quem dera eu poder desenhar assim! Você tem um dom maravilhoso.

- Se quiser aprender, estou às ordens.

- É serio? Quanto você cobraria?

- Nada! É amiga do Naruto! Jamais poderia cobrar algo de você. Sem contar que se for aprender no centro durante o meu horário de aula seria melhor por que eu não gastaria tempo fora dos horários.

- No centro? Que centro?

- Naruto não te contou? _ Disse Shikamaru entrando na sala. – Naruto é herdeiro das empresas Uzumaki de eletrônicos. Mais como age somente como acionista, ele usa boa parte do que recebe para manter centros de educação para crianças carentes. Damos aulas neles.

- Uzumaki eletrônicos? Ele me disse que era herdeiro e falou sobre o centro mais não me disse que era herdeiro das empresas Uzumaki. Se bem que eu deveria ter imaginado por conta do sobrenome. _ Fiquei um tempo pensando. – Mais você disse que são centros? Quantos exatamente?

- Uns 15! Tem em vários estados. Santa Catarina, Rio de Janeiro, Bahia, Paraná, Manaus e claro, aqui em São Paulo. _ Respondeu Sai.

- Inclusive, nos mudamos para cá para ajudar Naruto na adaptação e dar aulas aqui. _ Comentou Shikamaru.

- Sai dá aulas de pintura imagino eu. _ Eles confirmaram. – Mais e você Shikamaru? O que ensina?

- Lógica! Administração! Matemática! Por assim dizer eu sou o mil e uma utilidades do centro.

- Onde fica o centro aqui de São Paulo?

- A duas quadras daqui segundo o que Naruto nos disse. Ele ficou de levar a mim e ao Sai para conhecer o lugar hoje no fim da tarde.

- O Centro Sakura?_ Fiquei atônita. O centro que ajudava as crianças de onde eu morava e tinha o meu nome tinha sido aberto por ninguém menos que Naruto. E ele deu meu nome a ele.

- Não precisamos dizer o porquê do nome creio eu! _ Disse Shikamaru tirando o celular do bolso e ligando os fones, os pós nos ouvidos e se ajeitou no sofá fechando os olhos.

- Finalmente acabamos! Vocês trouxeram a casa no porta malas é? _ Perguntou Naruto entrando na sala se espreguiçando. Ele mau entrou e eu levantei do sofá e o puxei para os fundos da casa.

- Por que deu meu nome ao centro de educação? _ Disparei de forma estabanada e ele se assustou com isso.

- Eu não sei! _ Respondeu ele com tom de voz baixo.

- Como não sabe? Naruto me responda!

- Eu não sei! _ Ele saiu de perto de mim e se virando para me olhar levantou o tom de voz. – Perdi a memória lembra? Nada do que fiz antes disso faz sentido para mim. Somente sei que queria te tirar de minha vida mais por algum motivo ainda te tinha viva dentro de mim. Mais não sei por que quis quebrar minha promessa ou por que dei o nome ao centro.

- Desculpe! _ Só então percebi que o estava torturando. – Eu estou um tanto confusa com tudo o que está acontecendo. _ Disse sentando em um degrau da escada que dava para a porta da cozinha. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Só você? Tem horas que eu penso que seria melhor eu estar no lugar da Hinata e ela no meu. Talvez assim as coisas tivessem saído da maneira mais correta e justa.

- Não diz isso, por favor! Não tem idéia de como é importante para mim te ter aqui do meu lado novamente. É como se um sonho tivesse se tornado realidade.

- Um sonho? _ Ele rio maroto. E virando-se para mim, colocou o braço ao meu redor e me puxou mais para perto. – Que tipo de sonho é esse?

- O sonho em que eu tenho meu melhor amigo de volta depois de ter falhado em protegê-lo como prometi quando éramos crianças. _ Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Me proteger? Sakura éramos crianças. Do que eu precisava ser protegido? Não consigo te entender. Tem algo que eu não saiba ou que esteja me escondendo?

- Não escondo nada. Apenas sempre senti que deveria te proteger já que você morava sozinho...

- Eu morava sozinho? Espera! Quer dizer que eu não morava com meu avô e me mudei para casa de Kakashi quando ele morreu?

- Seu avô não morreu! Não lembra que Tsunade disse que ele queria sua guarda de volta mais não conseguiu?

Naruto se levantou rapidamente e entrou como um louco. Eu mesmo sem entender o por que entrei atrás dele.

- Você mentiu para mim! _ Ele disse acusando Kakashi enquanto ele estava ajudando Sai a pendurar a pintura. O pulo que Sai deu quase derrubou a pintura.

- Menti? Sobre o que? _ Perguntou Kakashi inocentemente. Eu tive a impressão que havia falado demais.

- Disse que Jiraya estava morto! Mais ele me abandonou não foi? Por que mentiu? _ Tentei me aproximar de Naruto mais ele deu alguns passos em direção a Kakashi. – O que mais está escondendo de mim?

Kakashi simplesmente desceu da escada onde estava e caminhou em direção a cozinha. Eu, Sai e Naruto, apenas ficamos olhando e quando Naruto fez menção de ir atrás dele eu o segurei. Kakashi retornou com um diário nas mãos.

- Se quer realmente descobrir o que eu escondo de você, leia isso. Mais apenas se ela permitir. _ Dizendo isso, ele entregou o diário para mim que o identifiquei de imediato.

- Meu diário perdido! Onde o encontrou? _ Perguntei abraçando o caderno forte e imaginando o que conteria nele.

- Não sei! O Encontrei em baixo do travesseiro de Naruto no dia seguinte do acidente. Ele foi o livro de cabeceira de Naruto por todos esses anos. Imagino que ele tenha coisas que Naruto nem deveria saber.

- Você está desconversando! _ Acusou Naruto.

- Gosta da idéia de ter sido abandonado por Jiraya?

- Onde quer chegar?

- Que assim como você não gosta da idéia de ter sido abandonado, eu não gosto da idéia de te fazer sofrer com isso. Tudo o que eu escondi de você foi sobre seu avo e esse diário. No mais, nada que estava ao meu alcance te contar eu escondi. _ Ele subiu novamente na escada. – O prego já esta na parede, Sai falta somente o quadro. _ Ele falou como se nada estivesse acontecido.

Nesse momento entrou Shikamaru acompanhado de Sasuke na sala. Eu que ainda tentava digerir o que estava acontecendo nem dei importância para o fato do meu namorado estar na casa de quem eu realmente amava me encarando como se tivesse acontecido algo de desagradável. Somente tentava entender o porquê meu diário servia de livro de cabeceira para o meu melhor amigo de infância.

- Sakura esse cara disse que é seu namorado e quer falar com você. _ Disse Shikamaru como se estivesse pronto para expulsar Sasuke com apenas uma ordem minha ou de Naruto.

- Pode ir Sakura! Eu vou ficar bem. _ Disse Naruto simplesmente saindo da sala em direção ao quintal. Shikamaru o seguiu e depois de dar o quadro a Kakashi, Sai fez o mesmo.

- Muito prazer! Eu sou Hatake Kakashi tio do Naruto! _ Kakashi sorriu e esticou a mão para Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke namorado da Sakura e dono da rede Uchiha.

- Muito prazer! Eu sou um consumidor muito satisfeito com o trabalho que você faz. Acredito que não seja fácil cuidar de tantas coisas.

- Não cuido! Meu irmão mais velho que sim. Sou apenas um acionista.

- Então talvez seja por isso que é tão bem cuidado. Você não tem cara de quem leva jeito com negócios desse tipo. Acredito que nem ao menos tenha tentado não e verdade?

Apesar de Kakashi estar certo, Sasuke não gostava desse tipo de comentário e eu logo percebi que tinha chegado minha vez de me intrometer.

- Perdão Kakashi mais temos que ir. Mais tarde eu passo por aqui. Diga aos meninos que mandei um tchau para eles.

Sai puxando Sasuke para fora que fechou a cara a partir do momento que entrou na casa de Naruto. Eu puxava ele com uma mão e abraçava o meu diário perdido com a outra. Por mais que tentasse, o que eu mais queria naquele momento era saber o que continha naquele diário antigo.

- Eu não quero que você fique vindo a essa casa. _ Disse Sasuke serio.

- Naruto é meu paciente. Você não tem que gostar. Apenas respeite meu trabalho. _ Fui categórica. A última coisa que eu precisava era de Sasuke me atrapalhando.

- Eu sou seu namorado! _ Disse ele puxando meu braço com força e me fazendo ficar de frente com ele. – E não quero você com esses caras.

- Você disse bem: é meu namorado. Mais não é meu dono! _ Eu disse puxando meu braço e o fazendo me soltar. – Agora deixa de ser criança e fala logo o que você quer por que tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

- Vai voltar lá para dentro? _ Perguntou ele ainda nervoso.

- Embora Naruto seja meu paciente, não. Tenho relatórios a preencher sobre o caso dele e estudar algumas possibilidades para o caso. Mais assim que acabar tenho que voltar e ver como ele interage com amigos antigos apesar de não se lembrar deles.

- Peça a Tsunade que mande outra pessoa. Por que não a Ino ou...

- Naruto é meu paciente Sasuke. Por que essa cisma?

- Você não é a pessoa certa para cuidar do Naruto. Será que não vê? Era a melhor amiga dele e vai deixar isso afetar o tratamento...

- Quer dizer que não serei profissional? _ Senti um pingo de verdade nisso. Mais convenhamos, não era esse o verdadeiro motivo. – Exatamente por ser amiga de infância do Naruto e ser a primeira pessoa que conseguiu criar um laço de amizade e confiança com ele aqui é que eu devo ajudá-lo de todos os modos possíveis cientificamente a recuperar a memória e não importa o que você diga eu não vou desistir dele.

Sasuke respirou fundo e tentou controlar a raiva que estava estampada em seu rosto devido a minha teimosia. Ele era meu namorado e tinha que respeitar as minhas decisões também. Ele me olhou serio.

- Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto. Vim determinado a te levar para jantar com minha família e meu mais novo irmão adotivo e é isso que pretendo fazer. Então apenas vá se trocar e vamos.

Pela primeira vez decidi ficar quieta e não retrucar a Sasuke. Mais o que eu realmente desejava é ter recusado o convite e me trancar no meu quarto para ler o meu antigo diário. Porém, mais uma vez, minhas vontades teriam que esperar.

Perdão gente.

Eu não esqueci de vocês. Só que o tempo voa.

Agora postei mais um.

Logo posto mais.

Besitos.


	11. Um Novo Amigo Valioso

_**Um Novo Amigo valioso**_

Enquanto me aprontava para sair com Sasuke, ouvi alguém me chamando. Embora não pudesse atender, sabia que conhecia as vozes e ouvi Sasuke ralhar com eles. Depois de alguns minutos olhei pela janela e vi Sai, Shikamaru e Naruto saindo de minha casa.

- Eu disse! Apenas complicamos as coisas para Sakura. Esse cara não é fácil de lidar. _ Falou Naruto para os amigos.

- Ele me dá arrepios. Tem algo no olhar dele que me diz que devemos manter a distancia e fazer com que Sakura também se afaste. _ Comentou Sai.

- Ele é suspeito! Todo o cuidado tem que ser pouco. Sem contar que estamos aqui para resolver uma confusão não para causar outra. _ Respondeu Shikamaru analisando o carro de Sasuke. – Tem certeza de que você e Sasuke se davam bem quando eram crianças? Ele não parece muito feliz de revê-lo.

- Éramos! Pelo menos é isso o que Kakashi disse. Mais não tenho tanta certeza. Seja como for, a nossa amizade parece fazer parte do meu passado esquecido agora. E algo me diz que é melhor permanecer assim.

- Sakura parece ser muito melhor que Hinata. _ Comentou Sai abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida. – Não entendo por que você não queria nem ao menos falar nela e a trocou por Hinata.

- Eu também gostaria de entender. _ Respondeu Naruto e os três entraram na casa dele.

Fiquei mais comovida do que triste pelas palavras deles. Sai me achava melhor do que Hinata e o próprio Naruto tentava entender o pro que disso. Se bem que Naruto não se lembrava dela e não pode conviver com ela depois do acidente já que ela não havia saído do coma ainda. Mais ainda assim, eu tinha valor aos olhos de quem eu tanto almejava.

Sair com Sasuke nunca foi uma da coisas que eu mais gostava. Entretanto eu me esforçava em fazer isso somente para agradá-lo já que ele sempre tentava ser um namorado presente. Tudo bem que isso me irritava mais, eu não sei até hoje bem o porquê, mais aceitei namorar com ele. Então teria que fazer minha parte mesmo achando que não daria certo.

Depois de um tempo descia as escadas e Sasuke saiu esperando que eu o seguisse. Respirei fundo e olhei para meu pai sentado no sofá. Desde que comecei esse namoro toda vez que eu saio com o Sasuke ele senta no sofá e deixa meu namorado em pé próximo a escada esperando. Minha mãe convida Sasuke para um café ou um bolo mas meu pai não se aproxima nem mesmo para dar um oi. E a única vez que eu lhe perguntei o por que disso, ele limitou-se a responder: " Seu namorado é uma escolha sua. Mais espero que isso não siga a adiante por que não o vejo como meu filho!" Por mais que isso me incomodasse, eu concordava com ele.

Segui Sasuke até seu carro e entrei. Quando coloquei o cinto vi Naruto impedindo Shikamaru e Sai que passassem pela porta. Eles estavam inquietos e tentaram fazer sinais para chamar minha atenção. Fingi não ver e quando o carro já estava longe, Naruto os soltou, eles foram para o meio da rua e ficaram olhando a gente se distanciar. Eles empurraram Naruto e logo entraram, enquanto o loirinho observava o carro a virar a esquina.

Cheguei à casa de Sasuke tentando esconder o quanto estava confusa e triste. Meu pai, minha mãe que mesmo tentando não consegui esconder a decepção que sentia quando Sasuke entrava em casa, Shikamaru e Sai que tentavam impedir que eu saísse com ele, Ino que sorria mais eu via um sorriso falso, Tsunade que sempre que Sasuke entrava no hospital me dizia "Aqui não é lugar para namora. Suma com ele daqui!", Kakashi que vez questão de cutucar ele e especialmente Naruto que agia como se não se importasse com meu namoro mais sempre se calava a presença de Sasuke ou me mandava acompanhá-lo. Todos me faziam perguntar o que eu estava fazendo de errado que não conseguia enxergar.

- Melhore essa expressão. Você é minha namorada e tem de estar feliz com isso! _ Disse ele assim que desci do carro. Me perguntei até que ponto ser a namorada dele deveria influir em demonstrar a felicidade que ele me cobrava.

Entramos na casa dele. Sempre me perguntei o porquê se Orotimaru tinha uma rede de ambulatórios particulares ele insistia em morar em um bairro de classe media baixa. Tudo bem que poucos sabiam disso mais ainda assim era intrigante. Sem contar outro pequeno detalhe: ele vivia adotando meninos. Conheci uns três meninos fora Kabuto e Sasuke que foram criados por ele.

Engraçado! Enquanto entro pela porta da frente que dá na sala me lembro de outro interessante detalhe sobre Orotimaru é o fato de que ele somente adotava crianças que eram herdeiros de algo. Um exemplo era o próprio Sasuke. Ele poderia estar hoje sendo criado pelo irmão mais velho Itachi mais onde ele está? E olha que Itachi fez de tudo para conseguir a guarda do irmão mais novo.

Kabuto não era uma exceção. Ele era um acionista da maior editora de revistas que temos em São Paulo. E não é um acionista fraco. Era simplesmente o acionista com 30 % da empresa. Era um dos donos majoritário.

Sasuke me conduzia ate a cozinha onde tinha uma cozinheira fazendo uma comida com cheiro que atiçou minha fome. Eu pretendia cumprimentar a ela mais Sasuke me puxou para fora. Simplesmente sussurrou algo que não compreendi e logo estávamos na sala de jantar.

- Finalmente chegaram! _ Disse Orotimaru. Ele me dava calafrios. – Como está Sakura? E os estudos? _ Ele me apontou onde sentar e eu me dirigi à cadeira.

- Bem obrigada! E o senhor? _ Me sentei e olhei pela sala aos outros presentes ali.

Kabuto estava sentado ao lado direito de Orotimaru e olhando-me como se me analisasse. Ele sempre fazia isso com um olhar um tanto zombador mais naquele momento me olhou serio e como se desconfiasse de algo. Era como se esperasse uma simples palavra minha para me condenar por algo.

- Sakura ainda não conhece o mais novo membro de nossa família. De boas vindas a Konohamaru! Logo assim como você, será um membro permanente aqui! _ "Assim como você?" O que Orotimaru queria dizer com aquilo? – Essa é a Sakura Konohamaru! Será futura cunhada!

Enquanto eu me recuperava da afirmação que ouvi, notei o adolescente Konohamaru. Com seus 15 anos, ele tinha um cabelo liso ate os ombros e usava boné para trás. Em símbolo de sua rebeldia usava uma camiseta do sepultura mais algo me dizia que ele nem mesmo sabiam que eram. Ignorava o que Orotimaru dizia olhando para todos os lados menos para mim que era a intenção do seu tutor. Apesar de não curtir adolescentes, eu gostei dele. Algo me dizia que ele estava ali com tanta vontade quanto eu.

- Konohamaru, Orotimaru está falando com você! _ Reclamou Kabuto aparentando nervosismo. O garoto somente o olhou com desprezo.

- Quando vai devolver meu PSP tio? _ Foi tudo o que ele disse. Eu comecei a rir. Agora era certo! Eu me amarrei nesse garoto. – Do que ta rindo tia?_ Ele falou com sorriso maroto como se quisesse me irritar. Eu simplesmente coloquei os cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzei os dedos das mãos e apóie a cabeça sobre eles rindo também marota.

- Se você fosse mais velho, não me escapava! _ Eu falei piscando. Ele corou como previ enquanto eu voltava a rir. Sasuke olhou-me nervoso.

- Sakura comporte-se! _ Ordenou-me ele. Isso estava começando a me encher.

A cozinheira começou a trazer os pratos e as panelas à mesa. Me ofereci para ajudá-la e Sasuke disse que esse era o trabalho dela não o meu. Konohamaru levantou e foi ajudá-la.

- Esse menino merece ser educado! _ Disse Kabuto.

- É apenas um adolescente. Esse comportamento é normal. Sem contar que ainda deve estar se sentindo perdido com tantas mudanças repentinas na vida dele. Vai saber quanto tempo esperou para ser adotado. _ Eu disse.

- Ele não ficou nem uma semana no orfanato. O Adotei e o tirei de lá o mais rápido que pude. _ Disse Orotimaru. – Um jovem como ele não poderia viver nas condições que se oferece nesses locais.

- Um jovem como ele? O que o diferencia dos outros? Como ele foi parar lá?

- Konohamaru é um acionista de uma grande empresa. É acostumado em ter o melhor. _ Por que isso não me surpreende?Será que é por que esse é perfil de todos que são adotados nessa casa? – Fiz um favor o trazendo para cá. Logo ele se acostumará! _ Disse Orotimaru quando Konohamaru entrou em alto e bom som para que este escutasse.

- Para um garoto de sua idade Konohamaru, você parece saber exatamente o que quer! _ Comentei, ele simplesmente bufou. – Gostar de Sepultura é meio forte não acha?

- O que tem? _ Disse ele começando a comer.

- Qual sua musica predileta deles? _ Ele engasgou. – Perdão! Não conheço essa! _ Eu disse enquanto também começava a comer.

- Sakura, por favor! _ Disse Sasuke. Agora eu não me seguro mais.

- Por favor, o que Sasuke? O que eu fiz dessa vez que te envergonhou? _ Eu disse com a voz já alterada. Ele repousou o garfo e a faca no prato e me olhou nervoso.

- Podemos comer em paz?

- E no que estou interferindo para você ficar me cobrando a todo segundo?

Ele apenas voltou a comer. Eu tive vontade de empurrar a cadeira dele para bem longe de mim mais me contive. Olhei para Konohamaru que estava rindo da situação. Pisquei para ele e ele me correspondeu. Ganhei um amigo a partir daquele momento.

- Konohamaru pare de enrolar e coma!_ Ordenou Kabuto. Orotimaru parecia aprovar tudo o que ele dizia.

- Eu como quando quiser. E só vou comer depois que devolver meu PSP! _ O garoto foi categórico.

- Quer fica de castigo?

- Não acha que está sendo rude demais Kabuto? Esqueceu de como se sentiu quando chegou aqui? _ Eu me intrometi.

- Eu sempre fui muito agradecido a Orotimaru. Nunca fiz mal criações como esse pirralho esta fazendo. Está o desrespeitando.

- Até onde vejo, ele está desrespeitando você já que Orotimaru não abriu a boca ate agora. Enquanto você não para de resmungar. Sem contar que não tem porque você ser mal criado. Orotimaru realiza todos os seus desejos. Faz tipo uns três anos desde que você acabou a faculdade e não faz nada da vida. Apenas viaja. Conhece quantos estados? São Paulo inteiro, Minas Gerais... SANTA CATARINA! _ Frisei bem o Santa Catarina. Sasuke se condoeu.

- Sakura já chega! Vê agora o por que não quero você com Naruto?

- O que tem de mais eu andar com Naruto? Somente por que quando estou com ele deixo de ser uma boneca que você quer controlar? _ Me levantei e Konohamaru fez o mesmo. – Estou farta de você Sasuke! Quer saber, arranje outra para brincar de manipulador por que eu não quero mais ser sua namorada. Vá ser dono de outra trouxa que te atura e tenho pena de quem acha que você um dia poderá ser alguém com quem se possa ter um relacionamento feliz e duradouro por que isso será impossível. _ Sai da sala de jantar e peguei minha bolsa na sala.

Assim que pus o primeiro pé no quintal da casa senti um peso sendo tirado de minhas costas e não pude evitar sorrir. A muito me senti como se estivesse sendo comprimida por ele e agora estava livre para seguir com meus objetivos que incluíam trazer certo loirinho de volta a minha vida.

- Sakura! _ Me irritei e preparei para xingar meu ex. só que não era ele. – O Naruto que Sasuke falou, era Uzumaki Naruto?

Estranhei a pergunta de Konohamaru. Ele parecia ansioso pela resposta e de certo modo ate mesmo esperançoso. Embora não soubesse de onde ele o conhecia, resolvi responder.

- Sim! Falávamos de Uzumaki Naruto. Por quê?

- Sabia que ele não me deixaria na mão. Então era mentira se não ele não estaria aqui. Ele está em São Paulo não é?´

- Está! Mais, de onde você o conhece?

- Meu avô era amigo dos pais dele. Temos ações na Uzumaki e em outras companhias. Conheci Naruto e Kakashi a alguns anos e todos os anos íamos passar as férias juntos. Naruto me disse que se eu precisasse de algo, ele estaria me ajudando. Só que quando meuá avô morreu, me disseram que Naruto havia sofrido um acidente e não poderia cuidar de mim como foi especificado no testamento do meu avô. Mais se ele está aqui, quer dizer que todos estavam errados. Eu não vou ter que aturar essa família de idiotas por muito mais tempo.

- Sinto muito Konohamaru mais é verdade o que te disseram. Naruto não tem condições de te ajudar agora e não sei se ele terá tão cedo.

- O que quer dizer? Ele não veio para São Paulo para me buscar e cumprir a promessa que fez ao meu avô?

- Não! Ele veio para São Paulo se tratar. Ele está...

- Para! Não quero mais ouvir suas mentiras. Naruto vai cumprir sim a promessa de cuidar de mim como disse pro meu avô e eu vou ficar livre dessa família de idiotas. Você não sabe de nada. Pensei que fosse legal mais esta querendo me enganar como os outros. _ Antes que eu dissesse algo, ele entrou correndo.

Eu queria ajudar Konohamaru mais o que eu poderia fazer? Não conseguia nem cuidar de mim mesa quem dirá de uma adolescente. Se bem que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que viver com Sasuke e sua família "perfeita".

Eu caminhei algumas quadras meio que sem destino certo. Sasuke morava a meia hora de minha casa. Eu nunca entendi o porquê dele e toda a família sendo ricos ele freqüentava uma escola estadual assim como o resto de nós. Eles podiam pagar uma particular. Mais eu decidi que a partir daquele momento, somente faria perguntas pertinentes a Kabuto e ao envolvimento dele no acidente de Naruto.

Mais alguns passos e a noite caia um pouco mais fria. Senti alguém próximo a mim e se aproximando rapidamente. Virei rápido mais não vi ninguém. Isso me deixou assustada. Apressei o passo mais parecia que não era apenas impressão minha. Tinha mesmo alguém atrás de mim. Não pensei duas vezes e entrei no primeiro portão que vi aberto. Nunca minha intuição me levou no lugar certo como fez naquele dia.

Entrei rápido e fechei a porta de ferro atrás de mim. Na pressa, minha saia que era rodada ficou presa na porta. Acho que não disse que não fiz questão de me arrumar muito quando resolvi sair com Sasuke. Apenas uma saia rodada marrom estilo cigana e uma regata branca. Meus cabelos foram presos em um rabo de cavalo e brincos de argola. Puxei-a com força e xinguei a porta por ter me prendido a ela. Na correria alguns fios se soltaram e caíram sobre meu rosto. Mais como minha prioridade era descobrir onde estava, não dei muita importância para isso. Segurei a alça da minha bolsa que é daquelas que fica de lado cruzada no corpo e sai andando tentando achar alguma coisa que identificasse o lugar. Sai de uma sala que foi por onde entrei e cheguei a um grande salão. Estava meio escuro e a única iluminação que tinha era pela luz da lua que entrava pelas largas janelas. Andei alguns passos tentando reconhecer o local. Tropecei em algo que parecia uma barra de aço. Achei que era melhor usar a luz do celular para me guiar em meio aquela escuridão.

- Mais que lugar é esse? _ Me perguntei em voz alta ao ver uma barra de ferro daquelas que skatistas usam para fazer suas manobras. Sem contar em alguns escorregadores ainda embrulhados e novos somente esperando para serem instalados e fazer a alegria das crianças. Tudo parecia estar sendo trocado por novos.

Comecei a andar prestando atenção onde eu celular iluminava. Não havia mais tantas coisas no chão alem daquelas que eu já descrevi. Logo vi algo na parede intitulado quadro de informações a agradeci por finalmente poder me informar sobre onde eu estava. Assim que direcionei o celular para ele ouvi um estalo a as luzes se acenderam.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? _ Disse um rapaz de longos cabelos negros.

- Perdão! Tinha alguém atrás de mim e eu entrei sem saber onde estava indo. Eu não queria atrapalhar nada. Me desculpem. Se quiserem eu posso ligar para que alguém venha me buscar.

- Essa foi à desculpa mais esfarrapada que um ladrão já deu. _ Falou um rapaz de cabelos ruivos que entrou no salão. Tive a impressão de já ter o visto antes.

- Acredito que ele esteja dizendo a verdade. Sakura nunca foi ladra. _ Comentou um terceiro saindo de um corredor a minha direita. Esse eu reconheci de cara. Não tinha como não conhecer o dono do cachorro mais fofo do bairro que logo veio correndo e latindo em minha direção.

- Oi Akamaru! Como você está lindo rapaz. O Tonto do Kiba está cuidando bem de você? _ Disse me abaixando para conversar com meu amigo peludo que logo deitou no chão com a barriga para cima.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi a parte que me toca. _ Respondeu Kiba.

- A conhece Kiba?_ Perguntou o ruivo.

- Tanto quanto você. _Respondeu Kiba para ele. – Ela é a Sakura namorada do Sasuke. Aquele cara que você disse que era um tremendo idiota e que não merecia a namorada que tinha por que ela parecia ser legal. Pois aqui esta a namorada legal dele.

- Ex-namorada! _ O corrigi. – Mais ainda posso ser considerada legal. Ou mais do que nunca já que agora não tenho mais ele pegando no meu pé.

- Demorou a se tocar. _ Disse Kiba. – Estudei com ela no ultimo ano da escola. Ela sempre gostou de passar de frente ao meu portão e brincar com Akamaru. Desde filhote eles são amigos.

- Desde que Akamaru era filhote você quer dizer. _ O corrigi de novo e me levante. Akamaru permaneceu deitado aos meus pés.

- Não temos tempo para isso. Temos de fechar o centro e esperar pelos novos professores. _ Falou o moreno.

- Espero que venham logo Pois não quero ficar aqui esperando os novatos a noite toda. _ Disse o ruivo.

- Onde estamos Kiba? _ Perguntei.

- Acho que eu você nunca veio aqui. _ Serio? Nem tinha percebido. – Bem vinda ao centro de recreação e aprendizado Sakura! _ Gelei! De todos os lugares em que eu poderia estar àquele era o mais inacreditável.

- Estamos somente perdendo tempo com ela. Por que temos que esperar esses caras? São apenas professores. Por que não podem fazer como todos e chegar para conhecer o centro no dia em que começarem a trabalhar?

- Já disse: um dos que vem para trabalhar aqui no centro é o próprio fundador, Uzumaki Naruto. _ Explicou calmamente o moreno.

- Não espera que acreditemos nessa não é? _ Kiba rio e olhou para mim. – Ele quer que acreditemos que conhece Naruto, ele dá aulas de dança e namora a prima dele que esta em coma. _ A ultima parte ele disse baixo e zombando.

- Você é o primo de Hinata? _ Perguntei ignorando meu amigo.

- Conhece Hinata? _ Perguntou ele demonstrando interesse no que eu tinha para dizer.

- Não! Conheço a historia e agora sou a nova médica de Naruto e estou tentando ajudá-lo a recuperar a memória.

- A ta! Agora ela vai dizer que é a tal da Sakura H. a quem o fundador dedicou centro. Eles pensam que somos burros Gaara. _ Disse Kiba se escorando no amigo que pareceu não gostar nada disso.

- Continua se escorando que vamos ver quem dois é o mais burro. _Murmurou o ruivo.

- Deixa de ser chato e presta atenção. No mínimo Neji contratou a Sakura para nos enganar e deixar a gente com cara de idiota.

- Por que eu faria isso? _ Perguntou o moreno um tanto nervoso. Eu preciso sair daqui.

- Por quê? Sei lá! Isso é coisa sua. _ Disse Kiba. – só sei que não acredito nem em você e nem na Sakura.

- Não preciso que acredite em mim. Quando Naruto entrar por aquela porta você verá com seus próprios olhos. Se é que você sabe quem ele é. _ Eu já estava ficando nervosa com aquilo.

- Claro que sei! Não sou idiota. Só de olhar para o quadro do fundador e qualquer um o identificaria com facilidade. Ninguém mais tem aquela cara de idiota.

- Quadro do fundador? _ Perguntei e Akamaru pareceu entender minha pergunta, pois latiu e foi correndo a parede em que o quadro está pendurado. Era uma pintura perfeita do Naruto sorrindo. O quadro estava ao lado da porta que eu entrei para chegar aquele salão.

- Naruto! _Sussurrei para mim mesma e sorri contagiada por aquele lindo sorriso a minha frente.

- Não importa se ela é amiga do príncipe da Espanha, ela tem de ir antes que os novos professores cheguem. São as regras. Ninguém alem de professores podem estar aqui depois do horário de fechamento do centro. _ Comentou o ruivo.

- Por favor deixem somente que eu peça para alguém vir me buscar. _ Peguei o celular na bolsa. – Prometo que saio daqui antes mesmo que vocês percebam.

- Sinto muito mais Gaara tem razão. _ Falou o moreno.

- Qual é Neji! Você contrata a moça e depois manda ela embora assim? Pelo menos leva ele para tomar um café. _ Brincou Kiba.

- Se eu a tivesse contratado, por que a expulsaria? Ela é sua amiga e não minha. _ Rebateu o tal Neji.

Embora eu quisesse mesmo sair dali, não queria me arriscar sozinha na rua. Nunca fui medrosa mais preferia não me arriscar.

- Cinco minutos. E juro que vou embora. _ Eu disse tentando ligar de novo para minha casa que só dava ocupado. Kiba entrou em minha defesa novamente.

- Se não a contratou e ela realmente esta sendo perseguida, por que deixá-la sair assim? Se acontecer algo com ela a culpa vai ser nossa.

- E se ela ficar aqui e os novos professores chegarem nós que estaremos fritos. _ Rebate de novo Neji.

- Não se a gente disser que ela está aqui por que tem algo com algum de nós. Ela pode ser...Minha prima! Pronto resolvido. Ninguém precisa saber. Sakura é minha prima e ninguém dirá nada já que contra parentes ninguém briga.

- Esse cara é seu primo?

- Esse cara é..._ Kiba olhava para o quadro e para os caras que tinham acabado de entrar enquanto eu sorri e fui em direção a eles.

- Naruto! _ Eu disse o abraçando.


	12. Noite Agitada

_**Noite agitada**_

Kiba e Gaara depois de recuperarem o fôlego simplesmente se subjugaram ao sorriso vitorioso que Neji deu. Mais nada se comparou a quando eu soltei Naruto vermelha e olhei para eles.

- Eu disse que o conhecia. _ Disse e Neji virou a cara. Eu mostrei a língua para Kiba e Gaara apenas cruzou os braços.

- O que faz aqui? Veio apenas nos apresentar os novos professores ou ficara mesmo com a gente?_ Esse Gaara é duro na queda.

- Já descobri quem o professor de jardinagem! _ Disse Sai sorridente. – Bem que o Neji disse que ele era meio carrancudo. Mais na imaginei que fosse tanto. _ Segurei o riso ao passo que Gaara quase tortura Neji somente com o olhar.

- Esse cara é seu primo? _ Naruto continuava tentando entender isso.

- Kiba esse é o Naruto. Naruto esse é o meu amigo Kiba. Ele ia dizer que era meu primo somente para despistar. Mais na verdade ele é apenas um amigo dos tempos de escola.

- Eu o conheço? _ Perguntou ele tentando olhar Kiba mais de perto. Kiba se assustou e deu alguns passos para trás.

- Não! Você nunca estudou com Kiba. Somente conheci ele depois que você foi embora. _ Eu ri enquanto Naruto se afastou de Kiba e ele suspirou aliviado.

- Você não deveria estar na casa do Sasuke? _ Disse Shikamaru que até então me olhava com ar de suspense. No mesmo instante Naruto pareceu ter um estalo e se virou para mim.

- Não disse que tinha terminado com esse cara?O que ia fazer na casa dele? _ Perguntou Kiba tentando entender o que acontecia.

Eu sorri olhando para Naruto que ainda permanecia calado esperando uma resposta.

- Terminei com ele durante o jantar de hoje à noite. Nunca me senti tão bem como me sinto agora. _ Naruto sorriu. O sorriso dele foi o mesmo com que eu sonhei em reencontrar desde menina. Era o sorriso que aquecia meu coração.

- Uma preocupação a menos. Agora talvez Naruto não se sinta tão pressionado e siga em frente para pegar aquele..._ Naruto fuzilou Shikamaru com os olhos e ele se tocou que tinha falado demais. Para mim, aquilo significava que Naruto havia lembrado mais do que me havia contado.

- Vamos conhecer o centro ou ficaremos aqui a noite toda? Sabe eu tenho que dormir depois de uma noite toda viajando. _ Sai falou quebrando o silencio.

- Como está Hinata? _ Neji esta nomeado como o estraga prazer da noite. A expressão de Naruto mudou drasticamente com a pergunta.

- Para que fazer uma pergunta que já conhece a resposta? Nada muda de um dia para o outro e sabe que Naruto não pode continuar vivendo à custa de algo que já passou. _ Falou Shikamaru.

- Já chega Shikamaru! _ Naruto previu que aquilo continuaria e quis impedir a própria dor. Ele saiu andando e Shikamaru voltou à atenção para Neji.

- Ele não teve culpa! _ Disse Shikamaru entre os dentes.

- Não foi o que Hinata me disse! _ Falou Neji baixo para que Naruto não ouvisse. Mais Naruto deveria estar a uma distancia boa com Sai que o seguiu para dentro da sala da diretoria junto com Gaara. Para mim, foi um choque o que saiu da boca de Neji.

- O que Hinata te disse? _ Perguntei intrigada com tudo aquilo.

- Não deveria ouvi-lo Sakura. Neji insiste em ter informações que não nos levam a nada. _ Shikamaru disse nervoso.

- Será que eu realmente não sei do que falo? Não foi você quem falou com ela antes de tudo acontecer e pra quem ela ligou pedindo ajuda.

- Segundo a policia ela não te disse nada que tenha um real valor para as investigações.

- Naruto provocou a briga! Tudo isso somente aconteceu por conta dele. _ Esbravejou Neji.

-Falou com Hinata antes do acidente? O que Naruto fez para iniciar a briga? _ Perguntei. Queria completar de uma vez por todas o quebra cabeças que tento me perturbava.

- Sakura não...

- Shikamaru eu quero saber então se não quer ouvir saia e me deixe sozinha com Neji. Nada do que me disser me fará desistir de saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite. _ Disse de forma firme e baixo para que Naruto não me ouvisse.

- Neji sempre teve uma queda pela prima. Com certeza deve estar remoendo a raiva por ela ter escolhido Naruto o lugar dele. Por isso não vale a pena dar ouvidos e ele. Mais se é o que quer...

Shikamaru saiu deixando Neji louco para pular em cima dele.

- Se for verdade o que Shikamaru disse, tenho mais um motivo para acreditar em você. Não mentiria sobre algo que feriria tanto. _ Fui sincera e segurei a mão de Neji. Ele me indicou um banco e fomos ate ele.

- Ele não mentiu. Sempre gostei de Hinata mais ele nunca me viu como algo mais. Quando Naruto apareceu eu perdi todas as minhas chances. Se é que algum dia tive alguma. Mais ainda assim Hinata me via como seu amigo e me contava tudo. Sei de coisas que poderiam a envergonhar ou a enaltecer. Mais nunca me esquecerei de quando ela me ligou aquela noite assim que saíram do cinema. Segundo ela, Naruto a havia deixado no carro enquanto ia buscar um sorvete para eles antes de saírem do shopping. Ela aproveito esse momento para me ligar. Não imagina a alegria que senti ao ver o numero dela no visor do celular.

"_- Hinata tudo bem?_

_- Neji, que bom que atendeu. Eu precisava conversar um pouco enquanto Naruto não volta. Ele foi comprar sorvete para mim e eu estou no carro no estacionamento do shopping. _

_- Parece nervosa. Vocês brigaram?_

_- Não! Naruto é um cavalheiro comigo. O problema não é esse! É que estávamos no cinema e apareceram dois homens. Assim que Naruto os viu foi para cima de um deles e o empurrou. O cara segurava um refrigerante e derramou tudo na própria camisa. Ele deu um soco em Naruto e o amigo dele junto com alguns guardas os separaram. O cara disse que cumpriria a sua promessa e não ia demorar muito para que Naruto nunca mais pensasse em no que não o pertencia. Depois disso disse: ' Não se preocupe! Eu mesmo vou dar a noticia a ela e vou aproveitar cada instante de sua dor. Então vou a consolar e fazê-la minha por uma vez por todas. Você nunca a terá por que ela já me pertence.' Naruto perdeu as estribeiras de novo e conseguiu se soltar voando novamente para cima dele. Quando tornaram a os separar, o outro disse : ' Essa noite! Não passara dessa noite.'_

_- Hinata tem idéia de quem seja esse cara com quem Naruto brigou e a quem eles se referiam?_

_- Não Neji! Naruto disse que ele falava de uma aluna aqui do centro que era menor e o cara queria se aproveitar dela. Disse que eu não precisava me preocupar. _

_- Se Naruto te disse isso acredite! Naruto não é de mentir! Não é agora que ele começaria. _

_- Tem razão! Sou uma boba mesmo. Mais tenho medo de que o cara tente fazer algo contra ele. _

_- Existem muitas testemunhas! Você é uma das principais. Ninguém seria tão burro de cumprir uma promessa desse jeito com tantas testemunhas._

_- Tem razão! Tenho que desligar. Ele já esta voltando!_

_- Tudo bem! Me liga depois._

_- Pode deixar! Obrigada Neji!"_

- Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção ao que ela disse, teria a mandado sair do carro e ir embora de ônibus ao invés de esperar por Naruto. Não devia ter a mandado confiar nele.

- Você não tinha como saber Neji! Mais será que as câmeras do cinema não registraram algo?

- Registraram! Pegaram o cara que brigou com Naruto.

- Então pegaram quem tentou matar ele?

- Não! O Cara tem um álibi convincente. Ele não tentou matar Naruto e Hinata. Era verdade o que ele disse sobre o cara estar tentando algo com uma aluna de Naruto e ele foi preso por aliciamento de menores. Entretanto nas mesma filmagens, aparece outro cara,um que Naruto encara antes de entrar no cinema e depois que sai, ambos trocam olhares suspeitos. Mais a policia ignorou isso usando apenas o que lhes era conveniente.

- Acredita que esse outro cara seja...

- O responsável pelo acidente! Já tentei varias maneira legal para conseguir uma copia da fita e tentar identificar esse outro cara mais não consegui.

- Por isso que você ainda tem amizade com Naruto? Ao mesmo tempo em que o culpa por não ter conseguido ficar com Hinata...

- Eu acredito que ele tenha culpa no acidente sim. Ele tem um comportamento explosivo e gosta de proteger os outros mesmo que o assunto não lhe diga respeito. Mais ele não faria mal algum a Hinata de propósito. Ele a respeitava demais para fazer algo assim.

- Respeitava? Acha então que...

- Não! Ele nunca a amou. Podia achar ela bonita e gostar de estar em sua companhia mais amar... ele ainda ama você!

Dei um pulo do banco e fiquei de pé. Neji se levantou calmamente e parou a minha frente.

- Sempre soube que ele amava outra pessoa mais queria a esquecer. Ele não é um canalha pois tentou corresponder minha prima. Mais não pode por que o que sentia por você era muito mais forte. Não me diga que não nota a maneira que ele te olha por que somente se fosse muito ignorante para não perceber.

- Não sei do que está falando. _ Eu disse com a voz engasgada.

- Você não é tonta assim Sakura. Está lógico que está fingindo ou sente algo a altura do que ele e não sabe como agir. Não posso te julgar. O que senti pela Hinata era tão inapropriado que, para muitos, eu deveria sentir vergonha. Mais não sinto! Era verdadeiro. Hoje quero seguir minha vida, pois sei que jamais poderei a ter. Ainda sim, desejo felicidade a ela independente com quem seja. Somente não acredito que Naruto lhe trará dita felicidade sendo que assim como eu, sofre por amar outra pessoa. Você poderá fazê-lo feliz e ser feliz também. Então por favor, não se negue essa chance. Não somente por vocês dois mais também por mim e por Hinata.

Depois disso, Neji seguiu para onde os demais foram. Eu voltei a me sentar para tentar assimilar o que tinha ouvido. Por segundos pensei que aquele pesadelo de que Kabuto era o perseguidor de Naruto tinha acabado. Mais não durou mais do que segundos. Naruto ainda corria perigo e querendo ou não Hinata também era presente na vida dele. Mesmo estando em coma ele era minha rival. Mais eu ainda tinha que lutar por que mesmo competindo com alguém em coma, eu ainda amava Naruto e nem mesmo ela poderia competir com o que eu sentia. Mais sabia que independente de quem era o meu inimigo, Hinata como seu amor por ele ou Kabuto e seus motivos desconhecidos, eu teria uma luta pela frente no qual sabia que valeria a pena lutar, pois meu premio valeria a pena. Ter Naruto era o melhor premio que eu poderia ter e na desistiria dele por nada.

Levantei e fui em direção ao corredor para onde todos os outros se dirigiram anteriormente. Havia varias portas mais eles não se encontravam detrás de nenhuma delas. Nunca pensei que aquele centro fosse tão grande. A cada passo que dava parecia que o corredor se estendia mais. E nada daquele bando de marmanjo que ainda pouco estava comigo. Comecei a ficar aflita. Novamente parecia que tinha alguém me perseguindo.

Comecei a apresar o passo pelos corredores e entrei na primeira porta que vi aberta. Fechei-a atrás de mim e alguém tentou forçá-la para se abrir. Gritei por socorro. Quem estava do outro lado tentou arrombar usando a força do próprio corpo como se estivesse empurrando. Na sala havia uma mesa e eu a empurrei até a porta para impedir que quem quer que fosse entrasse e gritei sem parar por socorro. Encolhi-me no canto da parede. Abracei minhas pernas e lagrimas teimosas começaram a escorrer por meus olhos.

- Sakura! Sakura cadê você? _ Escutei Naruto gritando. Gelei ao pensar que meu perseguidor poderia estar atrás dele também.

- Naruto aqui! _ Levantei e empurrei a mesa de frente da porta. Assim que a abri Naruto entrou de supetão me abraçando.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? _ Ele beijou meus cabelos ao passo que me abraçava com instinto protetor e preocupado. – Por que está aqui?

- Estão me seguindo! Eu não sei quem mais está. Estou com medo Naruto. Ele tentou abrir a porta e eu fiquei com tanto medo! _ Eu disse soluçando.

- Eu vou ver se encontro alguém. Seja quem for não deve estar longe. _ Disse Neji saindo.

- Vou com você. _ Falou Shikamaru e Sai também os seguiu.

- Akamaru e eu vamos ver se achamos algum cheiro estranho. Vamos Akamaru. _ Kiba saiu correndo acompanhado de seu fiel amigo.

- Não viu quem era? _ Perguntou Gaara. Por que ele não foi também?

- Não! Quando vi que estava sendo seguida somente corri e pensei em me esconder.

- Deve ser o mesmo cara que te fez entrar aqui! _ Genial! Ele pensou nisso sozinho?

- O mesmo cara? Você entrou aqui por que estava sendo seguida? _ Ainda não tinha contado para Naruto o que acontecia. Mais acho que não precisei. Ele virou para Gaara com cara de nervoso. – Por que não chamaram a policia? Se esse cara está seguindo Sakura pode ser perigoso.

- Serio? Nem tinha pensado nisso! Por que não tenta ligar para eles? Quem sabe sabendo que o tal perseguidor agora está aqui dentro eles não cheguem mais rápido! Por que não é normal demorarem tanto tempo depois da primeira ligação. Talvez uma segunda faça mais efeito. _ Ironizou Gaara.

- Você ligou para a policia?_ Me indignei com Gaara. Pensei que ele não tinha acreditado em mim.

- De inicio eu não acreditei em você. Mais como ficou provado que realmente conhecia Naruto não houve mais motivos para deixar de crer. Então liguei par a policia mais como podem ver, eles ainda não apareceram. Assim como não apareceram quando fomos roubados das três primeiras vezes. E não vão aparecer das próximas.

- Mais como? _ Eu perguntei com minha voz falhada – A policia não vem aqui?

- Por que viriam a um lugar o qual eles acreditam que apóia os marginais?

- Apóia os marginais? Isso que eles pensam aqui de nós? Enquanto tentamos ajudar os jovens e dar a eles algo para ocupar o tempo e eles pensam que estamos apoiando a marginalidade? _ Naruto me saltou indignado. E não era para menos.

Por mais que aquele centro tivesse de tudo para ajudar, o fato é que por estar sempre cheio de jovens em crianças de todas as idades andando de skate ou brincando no parque não tinha como não imaginar que aquela cena de todos se dando bem era uma forma de esconder algo de errado. Por muitas vezes que passei ali por perto de ônibus eu pensava que era muita inocência acreditar que todos aqueles jovens estavam ali para aprender algo e não estavam disfarçando um ponto de drogas ou de coisas piores. Agora entendia que a maneira de pensar de muitos era igual a minha e podia realmente prejudicar e atrapalhar muito o crescimentos dos jovens que freqüentavam o centro e fazer com que o que acreditávamos se tornasse realidade.

- Não podemos ficar parados enquanto perdemos tudo o que estamos fazendo por racismo dos outros. _ Gritou Naruto nervoso.

Racismo! Era exatamente isso o que eu demonstrava antes de entrar ali naquela noite. Eu não fazia nada idéia de que assim como a policia e com certeza muitas outra pessoas, eu também era racista. Pensava que nada poderia ser feio pelo futuro do nossos jovens. E provavelmente isso estava afetando não só quem trabalhava no cetro como também quem o freqüentava e outras crianças que gostariam de freqüentar e eram impedidas pelo racismo dos pais.

- Não podermos fazer nada contra isso? _ Perguntei temendo a resposta.

- O que acha que pode ser feito? Estamos abertos a sugestões. _ Disse Gaara.

- Mostrar para sociedade o que queremos fazer aqui! _ Naruto caminhou ate a janela e ficou fitando a rua. – Pensam que apenas estamos deixando as crianças se enturmarem e fazer o que quiserem. Temos que mostrar que somos mais do que simplesmente professores. Somos amigos das crianças e dispostos a ajudar.

- Como pretende fazer isso? _ Perguntei me aproximando e parando ao lado de Naruto. Tentei ver no que ele concentrava a atenção na rua. Mais a única coisa que consegui foi perder o sentido da minha respiração quando senti a mão quente dele segurando a minha delicadamente.

- Eu ainda não sei como. _ Ele me deu um sorriso que fez meu coração espantar o resto do medo que eu senti para aquecer meu coração como se um raio de sol forte me iluminasse. – mais sei que vou dar um jeito. Você vai ver como vai dar tudo bem. Espero que você esteja ao meu lado para ver. Por que afinal, esse centro foi feito por você.

- Feito por mim?_ Eu sorri enquanto tentava controlar a alegria que aquecia meu coração. Naruto não imagina como ele me fez sentir naquele momento.

- Desculpa dizer isso Sakura, mais não vejo outro motivo para ter feito tudo isso. Cada centro parece ter um pouco de você. Todos têm sakuras. É como se todos eles estivessem me dizendo o quanto você é especial para mim mesmo que eu tenha tentado por algum motivo te esquecer eu sabia que não poderia. E estava certo! Nem tendo perdido a memória e esquecido de tudo e todos, você permaneceu por que não estava somente em minhas lembranças. Estava também em meu coração e de lá ninguém pode te apagar.

Meu coração palpitava como nunca antes. Tudo o que sempre sonhei ouvir da boca de Naruto estava sendo dito naquele instante só que de maneira muito melhor. Sei que sorri feito boba e ele fez o mesmo mais não nos importamos com isso. Desejei ser beijada por ele naquele momento para finalizar aquele momento mágico. Aposto tudo de que Naruto pensou em fazer isso também. Mais eu quis esganar um certo ser que atrapalhou isso. Se você pensou que esse alguém é o nosso amigo Gaara, perdão. Você errou!

- Encontramos um dos invasores. _ Falou Kiba empurrando aquele tonto pra dentro da sala.

- Konohamaru o que faz aqui?_ Perguntei com misto de decepção e raiva.

- Você não quis me dizer onde estava o Naruto. Eu sabia que se te seguisse, me levaria ate ele. _ Ele disse sorridente.

- Quem é esse garoto Sakura? _ Naruto perguntou e Konohamaru fez uma cara de quem não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

- Como assim "quem é esse garoto?" Você esta brincando comigo? Isso não é brincadeira que se faça Naruto. _ Falou ele totalmente perdido.

- Naruto sofre de amnésia Konohamaru. _ Eu disse e ele me olhou incrédulo. – Sinto muito. Tentei te dizer mais...

- Quer dizer que ele não vai cumprir a promessa é isso? Quer dizer que eu vou passar o resto de minha vida aturando aquele almofadinhas? _ Os outro chegaram nesse momento. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa mais não pude. Naruto estava confuso os gritos que Konohamaru dava não ajudavam em nada. – Vou ficar aturando aquele idiota no meu ouvido me mandando fazer tudo o que ele quer junto com aquele outro palhaço que apenas diz que todos verão quem é ele ate eu fazer 18 anos e poder sair daquele inferno? Obrigado por nada Naruto. _ Ele ia sair correndo mais Naruto segurou o braço esquerdo dele.

- Acha que desejei isso? Acha que pensei :" Olha deve ser divertido perder a memória e deixar minha namorada em coma durante um acidente de carro no qual alguém tentara me matar?" Não planejei nada disso! _ Naruto fez questão de gritar a ultima frase. – Mas mesmo sem memória, se me disser o que te prometi, eu vou cumprir. Por que não importa o que seja, se eu prometi é por que vale a pena. – Os olhos de Konohamaru ficaram marejados.

- Prometeu me adotar quando meu avo morresse. _ Naruto se espantou com isso e olhou para Shikamaru que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Isso não será possível Naruto. Esta sobre tratamento e não terá permissão para isso por enquanto. Nenhum assistente social vai te dar nem mesmo a guarda provisória enquanto não tiver aprovação medica. _ Eu disse.

- Pode me dar essa autorização não pode Sakura? _ ele falou ainda de costas para mim e olhando para Konohamaru. O menino me olhou confuso.

- Não posso! Somente Tsunade poderá fazer isso. _ Disse com a voz engasgada.

- Não se preocupe Konohamaru. Vou conseguir essa autorização. _ Ele falou e o menino o abraçou. Eu fiquei feliz de ver a cena. Mais como tudo que é bom sempre dirá pouco...

- Um já foi. Agora, quem foi o outro invasor que perseguiu a Sakura aqui dentro? _ Disse Neji.

- Como assim um já foi? Tem mais alguém alem dele? _ Perguntou Naruto após o abraço. – Você não seguiu a Sakura?

- Segui ate o portão! Assim que ela entrou eu entrei também mais por outra porta já que não queria que ela me visse. Vi uma moto parando mais na frente e alguém entrar pela mesma porta que ela. Mais não vi quem era. _ Contou Konohamaru.

- Foi esse outro alguém que perseguiu Sakura aqui dentro e tentou arrombar a porta. _ Comentou Sai.

- Mais quem? _ Eu fiquei aflita. E Naruto fez questão de me abraçar.

- Não importa quem foi. O importante é que ele não conseguirá chegar ate você. Isso eu prometo. Vou te proteger com minha própria vida se preciso.

- Não ta prometendo demais não? _ Konohamaru disse cruzando os braços e Kiba deu um tapa leve na nuca dele.

- Deixa de ser estraga prazer moleque. Não devia ir para casa não? Alias onde você mora?

- Ele é o mais novo irmão adotivo do Sasuke. _ Expliquei e todos fizeram um xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Coitado! Agora entendo o porque quer que Naruto o adote. Por mais ruim que seja, ser adotado por Naruto ainda é melhor do que viver sobre o mesmo teto que Sasuke._ Neji e Gaara concordaram enquanto Shikamaru e Sai caíram na risada e Naruto fez careta.

- Vamos todos para casa. Já esta tarde. Eu te levo em casa Konohamaru. _ Disse Naruto. – Vem com a gente Sakura?

- Preferia ir direto para casa se não se importar. Não estou a fim de dar de cara com Sasuke de novo hoje.

- Pode deixar! Eu a levo. _ Disse Sai.

- Certo! Boa noite a todos então e ate mais. _ Neji e os outros nos despedimos e depois de fechar o centro, cada um tomou seu rumo.

É gente. Eu tardo mais não falho.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Essa fic já está virando um sucesso aqui.

Estou amando os reviews.

Desculpem. Me empolguei.

Ainda assim, aqui ela ficou realmente semanal.

Mais acredito que para quem gostou dessa fic, que ainda está sento escrita e Em outros sites está no capitulo 17, acho que iriam gostar ainda mais de _**E Agora**__**? **_Que foi minha primeira NaruSaku.

Sendo assim, vou pegar ela e postar na semna que vem.

Besitos gente e por favor, pelo menos dêem uma olhada na outra fic que na minha opinião é melhor que essa.


End file.
